Unity
by belladonnacordial
Summary: Slash - If Harry were mistaken, Malfoy was impossibly scary and completely unstoppable, (so why bother trying?) Gods! Draco would have a mirror on his ceiling!
1. Dark Gifts

Unity

Part One-

Dark Gifts

At number 4 Privet Drive, a very strange gift arrived via a regal looking Great Grey on the night of Harry Potter's seventeenth birthday. What ever it was, it was small, hard, oddly shaped, tied up in a dark green velvet bag with no message attached to the outside. Harry did not recognize the delivery owl which flew off after haughtily refusing a crunchy owl treat. Shrugging, Harry gave the treat to Hedwig who was very careful not to take his fingers with it.

Of course, Harry was suspicious of a mystery bag dropped off by such an unfriendly owl! He took out his wand that he was now free to use anywhere at least in private as of today according to the laws of Wizarding Britain and checked the bag for dangerous curses, poisons, malicious charms, deadly spells, and hexes. Finding nothing he thought might kill him he opened the bag carefully and shook out an object onto his bed.

A silver memoriite crystal glowed iridescently against his thread bare blanket cascading a myriad of colors on the walls and ceiling of his dimly lit room. The light show alone was among the very best gifts he had ever received. He learned about memoriite crystals in his studies but had never seen one let alone used one probably because they are so pricelessly rare. They are magically occurring but so far have proved impossible to find or trace through any known magical means. Even the crystals far too small or improperly configured to use as memory tools are prized as jewelry for the sheer beauty of their glow.

Unlike some memory tools, they do not affect the memory of the recorder only the receiver. Due to the absence of a note inside the only way for Harry to figure out who sent the crystal was to touch it to release the memory stored there. Once the memory became part of his own the crystal would erase itself but could be used to record more memories in the future.

Harry realized memoriite crystals might be used as weapons but could not believe anyone, not even Voldemort, would go to the expense of using one as such even on him. Then again, Harry did not relish some of the memories already stored in his head. Still, there were pensieves and other magical tools that he could use to help undo any damage done providing he survived the initial experience of course.

Harry figured the smartest thing to do would be to bag up the crystal without ever touching it to take with him to Hogwarts where Dumbledore could examine it before use. But it was his birthday. Harry was a brave Gryffindor used to risking life and limb to satisfy his idle curiosity. Wand in one hand Harry reached out and picked up the crystal with his other.

Suddenly, in his mind Harry felt completely relaxed and strangely calm and was standing looking at a large mirror. The mirror reflected a beautiful well lit bedroom and an attractive figure that however familiar was not his own. Harry found himself staring into the hypnotic grey eyes of none other than -the- Draco Malfoy. Harry gasped.

In the past, Harry had fantasized about plenty of girls including at one time or another most of the girls in his year but never as much and not for some time. For the last year or so there seemed to be no one living on planet wet dream apart from Draco Malfoy. Until now, he had always seemed like such a nice sensible fantasy, too, precisely because in reality Draco was impossibility and unavailability personified.

Draco, impeccably dressed and neatly groomed as ever, smiled at him with genuine affection or well, actually, smiled at himself as Harry remembered too late to keep his heart from skipping that beat. Draco's teeth were as white and perfect as his flawless skin. Draco was perfection. Draco felt perfect, too! Harry felt what perfect felt like for the first time in his entire flawed life. What an odd feeling perfect was!

The radiant smile graced Draco's every feature and seemed to add a soft warm glow to eyes that could be and usually were glacially cold, especially when trained on Harry. Harry felt his lips curl in wonder in response to this heartfelt expression that Harry had longed to see forever. He loved the smile and loved that the smile was aimed at him while he was hovering so close to Draco's face. Though it wasn't aimed; and he wasn't hovering as he sternly reminded himself.

"Happy Birthday, dear Harry," Draco whispered breathily to his own reflection.

"Thank you!" Harry said then realized that Draco couldn't hear him.

"No, I'm not giving you the bloody crystal!" Harry laughed not because it was funny, precisely, but because Draco was trying not to laugh for some reason and didn't. "This recording alone is your birthday present which is, you will admit, far nicer than the large and extravagant gift of nothing that you gave to me on mine." Merlin's beard! Is Draco Malfoy flirting with me? Or is he flirting with himself while talking to me? This is very confusing. Perhaps I'm just going mad. "I trust you enough to expect the crystal returned to me." That's true! I can feel he's telling the truth! "Do feel free to use it to record a message, before you send it back."

Draco took a small step toward the mirror. Harry felt himself take a step but didn't manage to get any closer to Draco.

"Harry, we are adults. High time we put aside our childish differences. I know you don't hate me. You know that I don't hate you. All of that was ever so much fun and in it's own way was useful to us but now is over. I don't think either of us is going to miss it. In the wake of juvenile aggression, idiotic rivalry, and at least on my part clever insult, I suggest we try cooperation."

Harry felt himself or rather Draco getting very serious now yet feeling exhilarated at the same time. "Destiny calls to us, Harry. We can not achieve our destinies alone, neither of us."

"Oh, separately we both would achieve great things. You could become Dumbledore's successor, perhaps. After you defeat Voldemort my way is clear. We could forever carry on with the grand charade, mortal enemies, light and dark, endless struggles for power, influence, and minions. Boring though, isn't it?" Harry felt the feeling, the intensity of Malfoy's ennui.

"I don't want to be a Dark Lord. I know you don't want to become the new Bumblebore anymore than I want to be a handsome and dashing version of Moldymeat. I have something much better in all ways imaginable in mind for us, providing you are as visionary as I believe you to be and that we can reach an agreement." There was passion, yearning for something like a snitch so close but just out of reach. Harry could feel it. It excited him and not just in spirit.

Then Draco's mood shifted again.

"In our six years at Hogwarts, you have been sent on one impossible mission after the other, undermanned, under-trained, ill equipped, and more often than not, completely uninformed. Ever wonder why? I have. Most obviously, though it is not the entire truth, you are in training like a good little Gryffindor to grow up to take your place as the hero of the wizarding world which you pretty much are already.

"While they kept you busy with that, I too was in training in subjects such as intimidation, plotting, manipulation, the dark arts, and all things soulless and Slytherin. I accepted every lesson they taught me, Harry. I learned everything they wanted me to know. I learned, at the same time, that I wanted more that I just wasn't getting. Like you, I sought out the education not conveniently being provided for me. In the process, I learned so many things and accumulated all sorts of interesting information.

Some of that information cost me much grief, blood, and toil. I want to share all of it with you but for free. I want to improve your options and by doing so to broaden my own. Being an adult doesn't mean accepting the role that they cut out for you. It means choosing to live the life you want, and by doing so, reaching your full potential." There was a bit of anger mingled with hope, and pride in the last part.

Harry wondered if Draco realized that he was projecting his emotions. Was he doing it freely? Was he doing it despite trying to hold back? Was he controlling it, doing it on purpose to influence Harry. Harry could not say. What he was sure of was that Draco was relaxed. It was as though his body held no tension and no stress. Emotionally, he was completely at ease with himself, within himself. It was entirely alien for Harry to experience such a state of well-being, such complete relaxation, especially by proxy.

"Please don't bother to waste what may well be your one and only opportunity to ever record a memoriite crystal with pettiness, accusations, and denials. I know you are interested in my little offer. I know you are suspicious of me and rightly so. I also know that you are brave enough to accept this invitation." Truth all of it! Harry was sure of it! If Harry was mistaken, Malfoy was impossibly scary and completely unstoppable, (so why bother trying?)

"Come to me, Harry. Any place of your choosing right after the Sorting Feast. I will tell no one and arrive alone. I trust you to do the same. You have my word that I will bring you only what I here and now have promised." Harry was happy that he stated it that way, considering how many times in the past Malfoy had promised to do him all manner of harm. Draco looked down at the memoriite crystal for a moment then looked up again, "Until then, Harry, please accept a birthday kiss from whom I hope is a former foe."

Harry watched as Draco's face drew closer and closer to the mirror until his lips met their reflections. Harry shivered as a wave of emotion swept over him and he received his only kiss ever from Draco Malfoy, a kiss as hard and cold as glass.

to be continued-


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

To my fabulously kind reviewers:

Kittu- Thanks! So glad you liked it!  
Purple Eyed Weasley- I love your name! Thank you! I'm printing your review and taping it to the wall next to computer to give me confidence.  
BabeGia103-Thanks! This is my first H/D or any fan fic ever. (I am having fun so far!)  
TCU Dramaprincess- Thank you! Will try to update frequently.

this chapter is for you lovely people!

Unity

Part Two-

Smoke and Mirrors

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. His mind was reeling. He stared at the crystal which was no longer glowing but was still a lovely sight to behold. The thought of recording a reply made his hands sweat. What was he going to say? Was he going to use a mirror just like Draco did? Of course not! It would seem so unoriginal. Then again how unoriginal and futile was trying to impress a Malfoy?

He thought about Draco. He wondered and not for the first time what really kissing him might be like. Is this what Malfoy was trying to accomplish? What would Draco Malfoy want with him?

Harry knew he was a complete fashion don't and in no way physically attractive to anyone. Draco had all the fame and wealth he could ever desire in his own right not that he would want Harry's brand of fame or even knew that Harry had two galleons to rub together. Sexually Harry was a complete joke. Everyone including Draco knew who was the most amazingly virginal soon-to-be seventh year. He'd only had one proper kiss in his entire life! Quite horribly embarrassing that was too, thank you very much. Gods! Harry wondered if he could get any more pathetic if he tried.

Draco could have anyone. All he would have to do is smile.

Having decided there was no point to flying off to find surrounded by mist and roses a still pond to gaze into he retrieved a hand mirror that his aunt kept in the lavatory. He sat on the edge of his bed looking into it and cast "Memoria illumino." Then set down his wand and picked up the hand mirror. Harry tried to imagine speaking directly to the smiling Draco in the memory.

"Hello Draco. Thank you for remembering my birthday. Your present was definitely a most unexpected one. It means a lot to me. I am entirely in favor of setting aside our differences and will try, as hard as you do, to do so. I enjoyed getting to see and use a memoriite crystal. Now, I return it to you. My owl's name is Hedwig. She likes to be scratched behind the ears and eats most anything."

Harry looked around the room for a moment trying to think of what else to say.

"This is my aunt's mirror. I have no wish to kiss anything of hers. You can remind me that I owe you one when I see you after the feast. Meet me in the second floor girl's lavatory and do try to be nice to Myrtle if you see her. Enjoy the rest of your summer, Draco. I'll see you soon."

Knowing the crystal would stop recording when parted from skin contact Harry dropped it into the bag and tied it up again. He would have liked to watch the crystal's dancing lights for a while but was feeling strangely about having in his possession something so incalculably expensive especially since it belonged to Draco. Harry took Hedwig out of her cage, pet her a bit, then gave her the bag.

"Hedwig, be sure to be very, very careful with this. Take it directly to Draco Malfoy."

Harry watched as Hedwig flew off into the night. He picked up the hand mirror intending to return it to the lavatory. On impulse, he pressed his lips to it quickly and smiled. It might be Aunt Petunia's mirror but now reminded him of Draco Malfoy. He didn't want to think about, as muggles would say, the psychology involved. Harry sighed and wiped away the kiss with his sleeve.

When Hedwig returned Harry was reading one of his birthday presents, a book that Hermione had sent called Defensive Talisman Making and You, written by Porthos Grammatica, a former instructor at Beaux Batons. She carried with her the same green bag. At first, Harry assumed she had had problems delivering it but found that the bag was tied differently. He sat down on the bed and opened it sliding the crystal out into his hand.

The sight and sensations that greeted him convinced down to fall back on the bed and moan. In the middle of a huge bed, Draco was sprawled and positively glowing, pale as the moon against a sapphire sky of blue silk sheets. The top sheet pooled quite gorgeously around his hips. The hand he held the crystal in was over his head as if pinned. The elegant fingers of his other hand brushed torturous circles over his smooth skin. Draco was painfully aroused. Harry could feel it and his own body reacted in kind. He could feel the silk against Draco's skin, cool and light and maddeningly frictionless. He could feel the circles languorously slow, working their way lower and lower over Draco's well defined stomach. Gods, Draco would have a mirror on his ceiling! Harry was surprised he was still capable of this level of lucid reasoning.

In a voice that could seduce the dead, Draco purred, "Hello again Harry, hope you are enjoying this memory as much as I am. About the crystal, it really is your birthday present, you know. I just couldn't resist playing the brat. But if I'd told earlier that it was yours I wouldn't have the luxury of wishing you sweet dreams now, would I?" Draco asked grinning up at the ceiling, reaching under the silk sheet to firmly grasp his hard cock at the base effectively cutting off the blood flowing -out- of his member. " Do you think it would be entirely cruel for me to end here for tonight? I do too. Goodnight, sweet Harry. Keep in touch."

It only took Harry a second to recover from the shock of Draco's sense of timing, or was it teasing? He wasn't angry, in fact he was ridiculously grateful for what he had been given which amounted to enough masturbatory fuel to set his entire world on fire, for years to come; forgive the pun. Harry picked up his wand and cast locking and silencing spells on his room. He removed his glasses, stripped, and reclined onto his bed. He tried to imagine his scratchy blanket was the softest silk He held one arm over his head, as Draco had done, then opened his eyes again, and bolted upright. He took up his wand and the crystal again.

"Memoria illumino."

Harry returned to his bed with the crystal. He let the memoriite pin his hand on his pillow and adjusted his limbs to match his memory. Harry closed his eyes picturing Draco reflected above him. He remembered the way the light had shone off of Draco's hair and skin, as if it had emanated from him. Harry felt the slick silk, fluid and cool over and against that glorious pale skin. He summoned the scent of him, clean and crisp, so headily male and uniquely and essentially Draco. He imagined the voice, not words specifically, but how the voice wrapped and held him in words, how syllables drew out to tease and to shock him, how the cadence could clip so hard it cut or drip like hot wax to entice or enflame.

At last, Harry's free hand met the skin of his stomach. His every nerve ending screamed at the contact, so desperately, joyfully hypersensitive and wildly alive. The lightest brush of fingers combine with memory to flood his brain with alien signals so intense his brain could hardly process the stimuli as pleasure. His body sweated and shook with the hungry need for sensation. He craved it like breath. He arched his back into the touch and moaned for more. His hand was not his friend though. It was as if Draco controlled it. The touch remained light, teasingly, painfully so working slow circles over his stomach, tracing the contours of straining muscle under skin raw with desire.

Harry's body writhed and thrashed under the feather light assault. He was no longer himself. His hand was no longer his own. A hand slid brutally over his pubic hair and constricted in a death grip around the base of his already painfully erect penis. Harry howled. He could feel the blood rushing to engorge him. His body convulsed as if all his senses overloaded, awash in wave upon wave of pleasures the likes of which he never knew existed. When he was sure he bear no more, when the only choice seemed come or die, he slid his hand up the hilt and twisting across his cock's head. "Draco," he whispered over and over again like prayer as he stroked himself to pulsing completion. As soon as he could move he set the crystal on the bed and watched the swirling colors that like friends and enemies never became ordinary no matter how familiar.

to be continued


	3. Changes

This chapter is for:

Nightborn Angel-Thanks! I love that you like it!  
Cenn- Hi! I promise I'll try to keep updating regularly. Thank you!  
L.A. dreamer- Thanks! I've been wondering that myself. I'll try not to disappoint.  
LeMoN-LiCKEr-69- Thank you! That kid was bugging me. Never seen onelook so terrified! Um, can I have a cookie?  
Kaikiki- Thanks! I'll endeavor to keep things interesting.

I love my reviewers! Bless all your pretty eyelashes.

Unity

Part Three-

Changes

Harry slept hard and awoke before dawn, knowing he would not be spending another night at number 4 Privet Drive. He used the Reducio spell on most of the objects he wanted to take- not on the crystal. It was small enough anyway. Besides, he was unsure how shrinking might affect its properties. He picked up Hedwig's cage, then set it down again, and found a piece of ordinary paper and an ordinary pencil left over from his pre-Hogwarts days. He looked at the paper for a long time then simply wrote:

Thanks for everything.

Harry Potter

He left it on the bed. Of course it was a ridiculous note. It felt like good manners all the same. He picked up Hedwig's cage again and crept down the stairs hoping no one would be awake yet. Dudley who had grown far too fat to walk upstairs or even move himself off the settee which he occupied completely all by himself stirred and looked at him groggily.

"Leavin' then?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Wish I could leave."

Harry stood for a moment, looking at the puddle of flesh his cousin had become. Dudley had never been even the slightest bit decent to Harry. Never once, even on accident, ever. Somehow he could not help feeling sorry for him, though. Harry took out his wand and before Dudley could scream cast,

"Lipido semi reductus!"

Dudley was shocked speechless until he noticed that his girth had effectively halved. With great effort, Dudley stood up.

"I can walk!"

"Try to keep doing that, Dudley. Tell Aunt Petunia that her diet finally kicked in, all right?"

"Yeah."

Dudley waddled over and punched Harry in the arm, hard enough to bruise but not as hard as Harry figured Dudley could punch. Then Dudley laughed and waddled off to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

Harry picked up Hedwig and left 4 Privet Drive behind. Hopefully, Harry thought, forever. He caught the Knight's Bus to Gringotts and applied for the new Wizard Triplatinum card which he was assured would catch up to him by owl as soon as possible. He took the opportunity to review and update his financial portfolio sinking some of his earnings into several mutual funds including the high risk Prometheus fund which provided start up capital for small wizarding businesses internationally. Harry really didn't follow everything his investment counseler was on about but thought investing in small business made sense.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was certainly doing well enough. It was also his next stop. In the window was a large flashing sign:

Room for let. Must have sense of humor!

"Harry! You escaped the Dursleys!"

"Please don't remind me, Fred. Thank you both again for remembering my birthday. I love the super size set of Smoke Smell and Don't Tell bombs. I'll endeavor to put them to good use this year if I can catch Snape unawares. Where is George, by the way?"

"Out doing some new product testing. The local Wizarding counsel prefers we do that very, very far from here."

"I can't imagine why. I saw the sign in the window. I take it you did decide to buy that house?"

"That's right. Just not enough room upstairs to let our full creative potential run wild and store all the junk we've accumulated."

"I'd like to rent it."

"Rent it? You're our largest investor and if you were any more a Weasely you'd have red hair. If you want that room, it's yours!"

"I won't hear of it. If I don't pay rent, I'll deserve ever practical joke that you and George will play on me. I need a safe place, Fred. I need my privacy."

"If we charged you rent our mum would do her nut, well you know, more that she does already. We won't bother you, Harry. You'd be doing us a favor. Much as we were looking forward to have a total stranger to cheer up with our wit and fine products, we'd rather have you here looking out for the place."

"Thanks, Fred. Any furniture upstairs?"

"Not a stick, I'm afraid."

"I'll get Hedwig settled then and do some shopping. I've never owned any actual furniture before. I'm rather looking forward to it."

Upstairs consisted of a small hallway with a large wooden door. Behind the door was nothing but a large room with wooden floors a working fireplace that Fred had informed him was not connected to the floo network and a lavatory with both a tub and a walk in shower. There were two sets of French doors that opened onto a small balcony over the street and a small frosted window in a door in the bathroom that opened onto stairs giving Harry his own private entrance through an alley off the street.

Harry thought it was perfect. He performed various protection spells, charms, and wards including an ever noxing hex on the fireplace that was sure to trouble any Death Eater attempting to connect the network to it through devious means. Harry hoped he would remember to undo it when it came time to give up the room. When he was satisfied that he wouldn't die in his sleep there Harry left via the shop exit.

He shopped for a couple of hours, getting all the basics including a decent sized bed, bedding, towels, a bookshelf, an attractive comfortable and spacious permanent residence cage from the Owl Emporium as a surprise for Hedwig, a comfortable chair, a writing desk and chair, and a Persian flying carpet that though very beautiful was ancient and had no flight left in her. He took lunch at the Leaky Cauldron then returned to his room to await his various deliveries. A few owls and a giant delivery pelican were already waiting for him upon his return.

Harry used the rest of the day to unshrink and arrange furniture, unpack, and settle in. He used his wand to light a fire, took a nice long bath, and slid into a new pair of silk pajamas. He opened the green bag and let the crystal out onto the foot of his bed. The crystal's display bathed the room in beautiful color. It was as comforting as memory itself in this new and strange location.

Harry still had not decided whether or not to send the last memory he recorded to Draco. He wanted to in his heart. He wanted to share the experience with Draco; but when he thought about that it seemed inconceivable!

Draco gave him a taste, a tease. Did he really mean to reply to that with an entire sexual experience? On the one hand, it had been his honest reply. Besides, Draco would have to figure out a way to top it. Wouldn't he? Receiving that would be worth turning off that nagging voice in his head that might be called the voice of reason, but too often sounded as shrill as Hermione on a bad day, or as stubborn as Ron on any day at all. Harry took a deep breath, turned the bag inside out over his hand, grabbed the crystal with the bag, and carefully turned the bag right way out again. He tied the bag so that he could recognize if it returned opened, and gave it to Hedwig with the usual instructions.

Then, Harry Potter tried very hard to think about anything at all except what he had just done.

-to be continued


	4. Visitation

Butter beer is on me for all my lovely reviewers:

Kaikiki- Yeah, he needed a change of scenery. Thanks for your continuing support and kind words.  
Kittu- You too, thank youfor sticking with me. I'm glad he's brave enough too!  
Inkstained Scarlet- Thanks! No mpreg ever, tis a promise. No babies is imho an advantage of their relationship. I'll never take it from them.  
draco-is-a-hottie- I shall try to update often. Thanks for your interest. Yes! I love odd and adore company!

This update is for you four sweet people. I write for you.

Unity

Part Four-

Visitation

Harry waited for well over an hour. Perhaps waiting wasn't the right word. Harry did some very important pacing. Then he read the same paragraph in Grammatica's talisman making book several times and still was not entirely clear which of his books he was reading. Finally Hedwig returned. Harry met her on the balcony.

"Lumos!"

She gave him an envelope. Just an envelope. There was nothing in it and nothing on it.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked Hedwig. She shook out her feathers at him and flew into her new cage to pout.

Harry studied the envelope. He smelled it. Then he got an idea.

"Aparecium!" Harry tried it hoping for a message written in invisible ink. Nothing!

"Aperio!" It was a good general detection spell. Nothing!

"Peto lacunus!" Nothing! Okay, so that one was a little far fetched.

Perhaps the envelope symbolized something?

"Frustration thy name is Malfoy." Harry sighed and walked back in through the French doors only to find someone sitting in the chair by the fire.

"Draco!"

"I could have killed you about three thousand times over by now," said Draco standing and looking Harry up and down.

"Do you want to kill me?"

"Are you really this thick? Here I almost had convinced myself this was just a persona you adopted to trick others into dropping their guard around you."

"How did you find me?"

"Oh, how do you think I found you, Harry?"

"I don't know."

"I followed your owl. By the way, just one more stupid question and I'm leaving."

"Why-" Harry decided not to test Draco's resolve. "I'm glad you are here."

"Did you really expect to find magical runes on that envelope?"

"Well, no-"

"I'm staying."

"What?"

"Clearly, someone needs to look after for you. I wasn't even trying to be stealthy. Seriously, Harry, I could have been anyone."

"You were too trying to be stealthy!"

"I wasn't even trying to be quiet."

"Well, the envelope- it confused me."

"Hear ye, if you want kill Harry Potter send him some buttons and a ball of string first."

"Now you're pissing me off."

"Good, maybe you will be a bit more careful about whom you let in here to visit you."

"If you'd meant me harm I doubt you would have made it to that chair."

"Point is, someone who wanted to do you harm wouldn't be headed for that chair. Why are you here? I expected your owl to lead me straight to the heart of Mugglesville."

"Her name is Hedwig."

"So you told me."

"I changed residence this morning. I'm living here until the new term starts."

"It's- not bad."

Harry nearly laughed at the effort that concession seemed to cost Draco.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Coming from me, it is one. Tired, Harry?"

"No, not really."

"Why are you wearing pajamas?"

"I- I was reading a book in bed."

"Don't let me stop you."

"Why are you here?"

"Finally," Draco stepped in, grabbed Harry by the collar and dragged his tongue slowly over Harry's bottom lip. Then pulled away as Harry started to respond. He let go of the collar and ran his hands over Harry's neck. One hand slid through Harry's hair. One hand caressed his face.

"Are you terribly attached to those glasses?"

"Only when I want to see."

"Vision healing."

"I have been thinking about it."

"What's to think about?"

"Do they bother you?"

"They make you look- fragile. Anyway, I want you to be able to see without them."

"All right, I'll do it tomorrow. Why are you here, again?"

"You want me to leave?"

"No!"

"Oh. You want me to kiss you."

"Please."

Draco brushed Harry's mouth lightly with his lips and pulled back.

"You could kiss me, you know."

Harry started to take his glasses off.

"No, leave them. I want you to see me."

"I can see you in the dark. You are always in my thoughts. I could see you if you were a thousand miles away. I see you when I sleep, Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled at him, that time stopping, perfect smile.

"Gods. Dim and soppy, no wonder I can't resist you."

"You can resist me."

"That rather was my point."

"You are -so- cruel."

"You like me anyway."

"Yes, I do."

"How much do you like me, Harry?

"I- don't know."

"What can I -do- to you?"

"What? What do you want to do to me?"

"What can I -not- do to you, then?"

"I don't know."

"Can I fuck you, Harry? Can I fuck you, hard as I please, right now, with you tied to that bed?"

Harry tried to wrap his mind around the concept. It was after all a four part question. Draco waited a good long while.

"Gods, Harry, if you have to think about it that long you must like me quite a bit."

Harry laughed nervously and turned many interesting shades of red. He covered his face with his hands, still grinning.

"Please stop looking at me like that."

Draco gently took Harry's hands away and held them rubbing his thumbs over sweaty palms.

"Harry," Draco whispered with lips touching his ear, "do you like me enough to get to know me better?"

"Yes."

"I like you that much, too."

He let go of Harry's hands, reached into his robe, then wrapped one arm around his waist. Draco brought the other hand up to cradle Harry's chin. He brushed his thumb over his weather and worry chapped lips and smiled when Harry closed his eyes, letting his head tilt back and his lips part. Then Draco moved his thumb and gently caught Harry's hot mouth with a slow and scorching kiss. Draco let Harry's tongue play with his then set about exploring his mouth. He licked the fronts and backs of teeth and the insides of lips and cheeks. His tongue tasted the underside of Harry's tongue and glided over the space underneath. Then his tongue introduced itself to the roof of Harry's mouth.

When Draco knew Harry's mouth, he asked Harry's tongue to dance. He twisted, swirled, licked, stroked, and sucked, ever so so softly. The he pulled back and sucked gently on Harry's lips. Finally, he pressed a sweet soft goodbye kiss and pulled away. Draco held him until Harry opened his eyes again. Draco stepped back and set the crystal he'd been holding down on Harry's bookcase.

"How did you-?"

"Memoria illumino plus a delaying charm."

"You'll have to show me that some time."

"I'm sure we can work it into our busy schedules."

"Are you really staying?"

"I'm not going to attack you, Harry."

"That's not what I meant. Won't you be missed."

"I left a note that I was going shopping."

"What, at night?"

"I didn't say where."

"So you are only staying the night?"

"I was thinking a few days."

"Shopping for a few days?"

"What is unusual about that?"

"Will you cuddle me?"

"I would if you didn't call it that."

"What else?"

"Make something up."

"Draco, enfold me in the darkness of your passion. Too dramatic?"

"I can work with it."

-to be continued


	5. History

First some belated appreciation:

LeMon-LiCKEr-69, Crowley, moonstar, volleypickle 16, and TCU Dramaprincess I love you all. Sorry I didn't receive your reviews in time to thank you, in the last chapter I posted. Your kindness is branded forever on my heart.

Kaikiki- You are welcome to any giggles I can provide you. Thanks again for becoming one of my favorite people.

Crowley Black- Thanks! They've had a lot of practice. I don't think they'll ever give up verbal combat.

moonstar-dust- Thanks for your compliments concerning Draco. He is tough, but worth any effort.

Warning! This one is a bit long. Stick with me, and have a lemon drop in prep for chapter six.

Right now, however, I give all the kind people above, without further ado:

Unity

Part Five

History

By the time Harry woke, Draco Malfoy was showered, dressed, sipping tea, and half way finished with the talisman book. His presence was something of a shock for Harry. Had he awakened alone, he would have assumed that falling asleep on Malfoy's shoulder had been nothing more than a disturbingly vivid dream.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Harry. Have some tea if you'd care for any."

"I'm rather surprised that the idle rich know how to make tea"

"I am in no way idle, and unlike certain wizards, make excellent potions."

"What would you like to do today?"

"First, we are getting your eyes healed, then shopping. As I'm staying I need things."

"Makes your note true, too."

"An added benefit."

"I'll be quick."

When Harry had showered and dressed Draco insisted on taking stock of Harry's clothes. According to Draco, Harry didn't have any clothes. Harry decided Fred and George did not need to know that Draco Malfoy was staying above their shop, so they left via the alley exit.

Draco took Harry to a side street off Knockturn Alley up several flights of stair to a door under a sign that said:

Sickle Optical Magic  
Healing- Invisible Lenses- Spectre Spectacles

The room was small dark and cramped. The ceiling was especially low. Both Harry and Draco had to duck to avoid hitting their heads. Inside at a very small desk, sat a very tall thin wraithlike wizard with large black eyes and purple robes. The man had his long grey hair twisted in rather a severe bun, not unlike McGonagall's, stuck through with several quills.

"My my! Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter! I've been expecting you for several years, Mr. Potter! A time or two, I even put on tea, so sure was I that you would walk through that very door! I never expected to see you here, Mr. Malfoy. Most unexpected to have you both turn up here, together. No, I never foresaw that at all! But hindsight is better than no sight at all. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Potter?"

"I suppose so. Mr. Sickle, I want-"

"Oh! I know why you are here! You come for healing, do you not? You have come to the right place, to the right wizard, at the right time, though you are somewhat late. Better late than never! Wouldn't you agree Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry noticed that Draco looked supremely bored with the man. "This will take how long?"

"Always in a hurry, yet there is always so much time to waste. Is that right, Mr. Malfoy? Ah, youth, I remember it well! Remove that Muggle artifact from your face, Mr. Potter. Clever creatures the Muggles! Impressive how much they accomplish without any magic at all. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

"Yes! I knew you would! Close your eyes, Mr. Potter, and count backward from your favorite number over 67 and a half."

"What do I owe you?" Draco said.

"A promise?"

"I don't pay debt in promises."

"Ah, you are most wise. A lock of your hair, then, perhaps?"

"Try again."

"Oh, fifty galleons. The youth of today. No sense of adventure, at all."

When Harry opened his eyes again he could see perfectly. They left immediately after heading back to Diagon Alley.

"He's a strange one," Harry said after a while.

"He's harmless and discreet."

"Are you certain about the harmless part?"

Until late in the afternoon, Draco dragged Harry from one shop to the next. Finally even Draco was satisfied that they had bought enough to get them through his visit. They suppered at the Time Turner Cafe, so it was only a little past noon when they successfully avoided themselves to return home again.

"Do you like family history, Harry?" Draco asked him after they had put their shopping away.

"My family history hasn't been - happy."

"Family history never is but it reminds us from where we came and can indicate where we are going. I was going to talk to you about all this after the Sorting Feast. I think it will be better if we don't wait. Care to hear a little story from my family history?"

"All right."

Draco took Harry's hand and led him over to sit on the bed.

"Once a long time ago, a powerful wizard named Malfoy had two sons. One was my great great grandfather. The other married a witch named Prewett. Does the name Prewett ring any bells, Harry?"

"No, should it?"

"Well for one thing, Mrs. Weasley's name before she married was Prewett."

"You're telling me you are related to the Weasley's?

"On both sides, at least twice on Mrs. Weasley's side."

"Draco, that's hilarious!"

"Pureblood families are a finite number, Harry. Do you know what happens when the blood ties are too close?"

"Incest?"

"Squibs. But, magic lays dormant in squibs. When it finally resurfaces down the generations, it can be phenomenal in it's potential. Anyway, getting back to my little story. This Malfoy who married a Prewett had two daughters, Eugena and Luxandra Malfoy. Eugena, the eldest, was a powerful witch. Her sister Luxandra was a squib. Fearing her children would turn out just like her sister if their father was a wizard, Eugena became the only blood traitor in Malfoy family history. She married a Muggle named Thomas Riddle and produced one son, also named Thomas."

"Voldemort!"

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

"You're related to Voldemort?"

"I am. There's more.

Luxandra, the squib sister, married another squib named Lucaster Evans. You might be interested to know that Dumbledore's mother was an Evans from the same line as Lucaster. Lucaster and Luxandra, or Luke and Lucy, as they liked to call each other, had two daughters, a Squib named Petunia, and an immensely powerful witch who married James Potter and became your mother. You have a most impressive family tree, Harry. You are the closest blood tie in our generation to both Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore."

"Who knows this?"

"Dumbledore does. Harder to say who doesn't know it, really."

"What does that mean about me?"

"There are probably several schools of thought on that subject. Would you care to hear what I think?"

"Yes."

"I think you frighten them all. I think you have been denied this information that is your birthright, because they do not want you to imagine your true potential. They think if they can keep you ignorant that they control you and can use you to further their own goals."

"So my aunt is really a Squib?"

"More or less. Do you know the problem with Squibs and Wizards marrying Muggles? If the magic does not play out in the first child, it is lost, lost Harry, gone never to return. I can't imagine a greater crime than killing magic itself. Your aunt took a chance when she married a Muggle. Your cousin could have been a formidable wizard. Since he is not nor will any of her line ever be. She killed the magic in her when she had your cousin. Now she might as well be a Muggle, save one difference. Muggles with no magical ancestry at all are the only ones capable of producing a Granger. If Granger has a child with a Muggle, the magic is lost. If Granger has a red head with Weasley, the magic is lost. If Granger marries another mudblood, they can produce a brand new Wizarding line. Brand new, for all intents and purposes, Pure Blood wizards. But if your mother had been a mudblood, she could never have produced you with James Potter."

"How do I know that any of this is true?"

"History proves it. Take my word for it or figure it out for yourself- better yet, let Granger research the subject for you. There are other interesting things about your lineage. Care to hear some?"

"Please."

"Harry, on your mother's side you are a direct descendent of both Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. On your father's side your are a direct descendent of both Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. I have similar blood ties to all four, but I am the product of generations of careful breeding on the part of the Malfoy family. The last tie to Hufflepuff was made when my father married my mother and I was born. If your mother and father were a love match, it is purely by fate or magical attraction that you are related to all four."

"Can you prove any of this?"

"It is all well documented history. There's more Harry. Shall I continue?"

"Yes."

"Your grandfather Lucaster, the Evans squib, was Dumbledore's cousin. Evans' mother was a Grindelwald. Recognize that name?"

"Not the dark wizard that Dumbledore defeated?"

"She was his daughter. You have blood relationship to three of the most powerful Wizards alive in the last century, and four more of the most powerful of all time. Tell me something. Why have you never been tested to discover your magical potential?"

"Dumbledore told me he thought the test was unreliable in my case. He went on and on about it. What is power? What is a test to say who has potential? He said I was severely disadvantaged not having been brought up around magic in my formative years."

"So was Granger but she took the test. What else did he tell you?"

"He said there was no point for me to take the test, since the results would be so terribly poor and would tend to discourage my magical development."

"Dumbledore told you that you would do horribly? How does that not discourage magical development? You believed all of that?"

"I don't know. I have never liked taking tests anyway. I just figured, one less to worry about."

"Do you realize that you and I are the only two students currently enrolled at Hogwarts never to have taken that test? My family told me that test was a mere formality, basically something to weed out the undesirables."

"Perfect. Why didn't you believe that?"

"Perhaps I'm immune to blatant manipulation. Besides, I do like to take tests because if I want to I always do well on them."

"You think your family doesn't want you to realize your Wizarding potential?"

"I know they don't. I know Dumbledore doesn't want that either."

"What are you saying?"

"We frighten them, Harry. I think the one thing they fear more than anything else is if we unite against them."

"Against who?"

"Them, anyone who stands in our way, be it Voldemort, the Death Eaters, my family, Dumbledore, the Order, the Ministry, all of them."

"You want to rule the world? You are insane."

"Am I? Someone has to do it. If what I think is true we get to do it anyway. You and I are the only ones powerful enough. We can have war apart; or we can have peace together. Do you know what my family told me about you before we met? They said you were a Pure Blood, one who hated Muggles because you had been raised and abused by them. Most of that is true. You are a Pure Blood wizard. You were raised badly in a Muggle environment. How did my family know that though, when supposedly no one did? Anyway, when our first meeting which I based on that information went badly, I started questioning the veracity of the information that I had been fed. Our bad start was subtly encouraged by the faculty. Professors who love you hate me and vice versa. No one, including my family, wanted us to get along, ever.

Divided, we can be used as weapons of war. Together we can end that war, punish those who deserve it, and create something better out of the peace. If that sounds insane, Harry, it's only because you've heard so little sanity you can't recognize it. I don't want to kill Muggles. I don't even want to see one. I don't want to kill Wizards who are all part of my family. I certainly don't want to kill you. That leaves me one option, ending this war- not by wiping out one side or the other but by declaring peace."

"What would peace entail?"

"Unity. No more divisions between so called Light and Dark. It is all magic. It is all the same thing."

"What do you propose? That the use of the Unforgivables be allowed?"

"It happens, Harry. Who stops it? Avada Kedavra doesn't kill wizards. Wizards kill wizards. Wizards enslave wizards. Wizards cause each other pain. It is not the magic that needs punishing; it is the wizards who misuse the magic. Dark magic can be used for good purposes. Light magic can be used for evil. All magic should be preserved, through the teaching of its proper use and laws designed to hinder its misuse. What we have now is close to chaos. You have most of the Wizarding population unable to stand up and defend themselves from Voldemort, in no small part because the teachings of the Dark Arts fell out of favor and were driven underground. They are depending on a student to battle a Dark Lord for them. It is an abomination. Don't you ever wonder why Dumbledore doesn't kill Voldemort?"

"Well, the prophesy-"

"Let me tell you right now, I think the prophesy is a something Dumbledore made up. Trelawney couldn't find her own backside in the Dark. Do you know that traditionally, both Potions and Divination are considered Dark Arts? The Ministry decided they couldn't get on without them, so they are now in their own category. It is all arbitrary. None of them know what they are doing, Harry. Sometimes I think that Dumbledore and Voldemort can not afford to kill each other because one serves to make the other important. They see it as a balance of power. They both want this war. If the prophesy is true, if Dumbledore wanted you to defeat Voldemort, why not give you all the information, all the education, all the support, an army behind you, and let you have at him?"

"What do you think he will do when we graduate?"

"Dumbledore will keep you close. He'll offer you a position at Hogwarts, DADA probably. The last battle will always be coming, just around the corner, any day now, but will never quite get there. The war will go on and on."

"What do you want to do, Draco?"

"I want us to take over. I thought I told you that already."

"How do you suggest we start."

"Small. Just a truce between ourselves. We can work our way up from there. I want you to think about all this Harry. Whatever happens later, whatever you decide, I want us to be friends while we can be. No matter what, I will help you kill Voldemort."

"All this time, I thought you were going to be a Death-Eater."

"I'd sooner bow down to Longbottom. At least he's a Pure-Blood. Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yes, it's just a lot to think about."

"Do you want to be alone? I could go out for a while."

"No. I don't want to be alone. Draco, please touch me."

-to be continued


	6. Healing

First off, thanks to Malfoys Queen, for reviewing chapter 4. Sorry I didn't get to thank you before the update.

Thanks also to:

Kaikiki- Believe it or not I had to draw family trees! Geneology makes my brain hurt. It does strike me as something that Draco would be brilliant about.  
Rtael- So happy you like it!  
LeMon-LiCKEr-69 -Thanks for putting up with megomania and bed of roses, (promise it will have thorns.)  
Mak Felton- Thank you! I'll try hard to update asap! As a reader, I too prefer short chapters, to long waits!

Unity

Part Six

Healing

He thinks I'm something else that I'm not. At least it explains why he is here, his sudden interest, and all his random kindnesses. It shouldn't hurt like this. I should be used to it. For six years I have been a parasite feeding off other people's mistaken impressions. Eventually I will disappoint them all. I know it. I've always known it. Somehow, the thought of disappointing him hurts more. I know he will figure it out too soon. It won't take Voldemort killing me for him to realize who I really am and am not.

He asks me if I'm all right. I almost laugh. I manage to say something that answers the question, something partly true that makes sense.

He asks me again if I want him to leave.

I'm so ashamed of my weakness and my absolute inability to hide it from him. I feel so exposed under his steely, hypercritical gaze. I'm trying desperately to think of something, an escape, a distraction, some way to change the subject.

I'm terrified that he will leave what ever I say.

I can feel myself folding, retreating from my edges, curling up within myself. I feel so hopeless, worthless, and weak. I hate myself even more than usual. I hate what I am about to do. My heart warns me with a throbbing preemptive ache, to give me some sense of how I am going to feel, when he laughs at me, pushes me away, vivisects me with his clever cruelty. Maybe this will kill me before Voldemort does. I don't care anymore. I am too pitiful to stop it.

I beg him to touch me because it is all I can do.

I shift closer to Harry and put my arms around him, hugging him. Harry seems to melt against me and exhales a breath he had been holding. I run my fingers through Harry's hair then lift his face to look into his large green eyes. They are full of need that seems to have nothing to do with desire. 

Draco puts his arms around me. He is so warm. I try to bury myself in the scent of his clothes. I will time to stop. It ignores me. It always does. He moves. I think he is going to push me away now. He strokes my hair instead then makes me look at him. He can see into my eyes. He can see the pathetic thing looking out at him.

"You weren't touched or held much as a child, were you, Harry?"

The question strikes me like one of Vernon's punches. I wonder how much he knows and why he wants me to wonder. This is all feeling like one of our cruel games, now. It frightens me. He is the only one who knows the rules this time. Again, I answer with a partial truth, "Not that I can remember."

"Take off your clothes," he says in voice that would feel like silk and taste of honey.

In my mind, what Draco says is completely unrelated to the topic. The game is becoming surreal. At least he wants me to play his game enough to make it fun for the both of us.

"All of them?"

"What ever you feel comfortable taking off. Did the Muggles make you ashamed of your body?"

Why does he want to remind me of them? Does he find their cruelty inspirational? I can't help admiring his technique. This brand of sadism could be mistaken for caring but hurts just as much.

"They made me ashamed of a lot of things," I say. If we keep this up, I'm going to learn how to elevate understatement to an art form.

"Would it help if I take off my clothes?" Draco says as if he goes naked to classes.

I can't help smiling. If I scream, 'no, the sight of you nude will make my life unbearable,' would he actually do it then?

"Probably not but I would like it if you would," Gods! I'm answering both our questions and begging again.

He smiles. It takes my breath away. He is radiant. Part of me wants to close my eyes to shield myself from his harmful brilliance. Part of me wants to memorize that smile, to play it over and over until I die of happiness or become immune to it. Part of me wants to hit him as hard as I can in hopes that I will never have to see it again. Most of me has an insane desire to kiss it, devour it with my mouth. Truthfully all of him seems to have that effect on me.

"Would you? Would you like to take off my clothes?"

"Yes, I would." I say it without even thinking about it. It doesn't matter. There is no other way to answer the question.

Draco stands, steps, and spins with a dancer's grace. He lifts his arms and looks about to take a bow. I wonder if that's it. If this is the end of this game. Did he just win? Then he says,

"Go ahead then."

I realize he talking to me. Then it occurs to me just what he is telling me to do. I stand up and look at him stupidly. He notices my general state of confusion. I try misdirection trying hard not to amuse him too much.

"Where do you want me to put them?"

"Chuck them in the hamper. Not like I'll be putting these back on."

Not after I've rubbed my face all over them and polluted them with my hands. Is that what he means? I don't really think it is. I pretend it is. It makes me angry. Anger is a good thing. I feel like I am in familiar territory, suddenly.

"They aren't dirty."

"Clearly we have different standards when it comes to laundry."

And everything else, is the silent truth that follows. Draco disposes of things. Casts them off like garments as soon as he is through with them. He will cast me off like a sweaty Quidditch uniform. I will save the envelope he sent along with Hedwig until my dying day. Somehow those truths don't matter right now because my fingers are undoing his buttons, revealing ever more of his perfect skin. My heart is pounding. Draco looks bored already.

"I feel like your servant doing this," I whisper to him, hoping the image might appeal to him, somehow.

"Then don't do it." He is cold, hard, uncompromising. He has no sympathy in him. It is his very best quality.

"No, I want to- but you have to undress me, too." Good, now he looks interested.

"Fair enough. I am not hanging up dirty clothes, though."

"Fine, chuck them in the hamper."

We undress each other. I take something off of him. He takes something off of me. Now his boxers are all that are left. I just can't bring myself to touch him again.

"Are we finished, Harry?" I try to read him. He is an encoded message in a language I don't speak.

"For now," I say trying not to sound miserable about it.

"Do you still want to be touched?"

Fuck yes, I want you to touch me! I only begged you to do that about fifteen minutes ago! "Yes please."

"On the bed."

I realize I'm crawling around on my bed in boxers and feel my face flush. I take great pains not to flash him. At least I'm not hard.

"Roll over." Well, I'm not hard yet.

Harry did. I climb on top of him straddling Harry's arse. I rest both hands on Harry's sides. As I expect, Harry tenses.

"Ticklish?"

"Don't tickle me, Draco."

"Luckily for you it is not my intention."

I move my hands over Harry's skin rhythmically, soothingly, too gentle to be considered massage, perhaps. For me this giving of caresses serves as exploration and discovery. I suspect that this touch for Harry is an oasis in a desert of deprivation. I slide my hands over Harry's arms and hands, then up over Harry's shoulders and neck, though Harry's hair again, and down over his back. When Harry's body seems to relax a bit under my hands, I crawl backward, sliding my hands down over Harry's boxers, down his legs, over his feet.

The rest is like a dream, a fairy tale come true. He is sitting on top of me, running his hands over my body. His touch is so beautiful that it makes me want to weep. I wish I could remember how to cry. My ears are ringing. My mind slips away. Somewhere out there in the distance I hear Draco Malfoy say,

"Turn over, Harry."

-to be continued  



	7. Chamber of Affection

First off, darn the lag anyway! I missed thanking volleypickle16 last time for reviewing chapter 5. Thank you, with all my heart, my friend.

Special thanks to those of you who honor me on favorites lists. I'm simply overwhelmed by the kindness of you lot! I'm so undeserving. I must have been very, very good in my last life.

Deepest appreciation for all who reviewed chapter 6:

Nightborn Angel- yeah sometimes I do get carried away. Thanks so much!  
Lucis-aurora- thank you and welcome!  
draco-is-a-hottie- thanks! will stop by now to check it out!  
Crowley Black- kisses right back, love (and yum is that chocolate?) Thank you!  
moonstar-dust- you caught me! I do love plays! Thanks for your brilliant input!  
TCU Dramaprincess- No! Thank you for ever finding the time to review! Thanks for your kind words on both chappies.  
ascars 10- Thanks! I do try. I swear it!  
Mak Felton- Thank you! I hope I can always bring you joy!  
no 1 cantameme Thanks and welcome! I'm glad there is chemistry.  
Power Punk- Thank you! Welcome! It is confusing. I'll rewrite that one of these days.  
Malfoys Queen- Thanks! You rock my world. I'll blush for weeks!

As always this one is for all of you:

Unity

Part Seven

Chamber of Affection

I do. It is shocking. I have no idea how much time has passed. I had forgotten he was here. I had forgotten I was here. My ears are still ringing.

When Harry rolls over our eyes meet. Harry's eyes are slightly dilated and generally seemed more at peace. I slide next to him. I take Harry's hand, which stiffens a bit. I rub my thumb over Harry's palm and slide his fingers between my thumb and forefinger. When Harry's hand began to respond, sliding over my hand, holding my fingers, I smile to encourage him. I place his hand on my chest so he can feel my heart beating. Harry freezes. At least he doesn't pull his hand away.

Draco slides down right next to me. He takes my hand like it belongs to him. I fight this terrible urge to pull it away from him. Draco massages his thumb over my palm. I can't imagine why he is doing this, any of this. I can't fathom why he is next to me in boxers. I don't honestly care why. He is here. It is enough.

I start playing with his hand sliding my hand over his, grabbing hold of his fingers. He smiles at me again. I feel his smile all the way to my toes. Then he puts my hand on his chest. I stare at it, at my hand, ragged cuticles, bitten nails, scars, knobby knuckles, touching his perfect pale chest. He could be carved from marble if he weren't so warm.

"Harry, you are not a submissive. Why are you pretending to be one?"

"I'm not pretending to be anything. I just-"

was looking at my hand, wondering how anything so unworthy could possibly find itself pressed against any part of you-

"-oh, never mind."

"You just-?"

realized this- us, what ever you want to call it, is my one thing. If I had to choose between this and everything else in life, I'd choose this. I'd die for this. I'll live for this, for you, if you'll let me. I'll do anything for you. I'll be who you want me to be. I've never had anyone in my life who makes me feel a millionth of what you've made me feel.

A long silence hangs in the air between us. I feel the progress we've made slipping away. I try to hold Harry to me but only with my eyes. I have an odd suspicion that to touch him now will ruin us.

"Draco, just do what ever you want to me. Tie me to the bed. Fuck me. I don't care." Fuck! I should have said 'I don't mind' or 'I want you to' Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Now see, that's the thing. I -want- you to care, Harry. Do you want to be tied up?"

Why is he firing questions at me? Doesn't he realize just being next to him when he's mostly naked is confusing enough. I start firing answers right back, terrified I'll say the wrong thing that will send him packing.

"No. Well, maybe one day?"

"What do you want right now, Harry?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have any interest at all in touching me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Why don't you then?"

Finally I just tell him. "I don't know what I'm doing! I don't know you want me to do! I don't want to do something wrong, Draco. I don't want to muck this up."

He looks at me very clinically and says, "I see. What part of me -do- you have an interest in touching?"

Your heart.

"What part? All of you."

Which is also true.

"Fine. I don't have a problem with that," I say raising my hips and pulling off my boxers. "Touch all of me, Harry."

He made his clothes beautiful. In boxers, he would make Muggle professional underwear models green with envy. Nude, Draco Malfoy is a god. I realize at some point that I am staring at his cock, "Sorry."

"I don't mind." I don't mind. In fact I like to be appreciated.

Draco forgives me for just staring at his cock. He is probably used to that. It is just like all the rest of him- perfect, perfectly colored, perfectly shaped, perfectly beautiful. I take off my boxers too which only seems fair. Suddenly I realize that I've waited six years to find out what his hair feels like.

Harry removes his boxers and tosses them on the floor next to mine. He reaches out and touches, of all things, my hair.

"So soft. It looks like sunlight caught in a spider's web."

"Does it?"

"Mmm."

His hair is fine, silky and highly reflective. It surpasses the softness I expected as does his skin. How can someone so soft, be so hard on the inside?

Harry traces my left eyebrow and cheek bone with his fingers and strokes the back of his hand down my cheek to my jaw line.

"Your skin is so smooth. Do you shave?"

"Banishing spell."

"Oh!"

Harry traces the outline of my lips.

"How do keep them so soft?"

"I use them wisely."

It sounds so ridiculous I laugh and run my index finger over them. I am amazed how easy this is, how comfortable I am starting to feel with Draco. Then his lips part. I touch his teeth. It is like triggering a carnivorous plant. His lips close and teeth open, sucking my finger deep into his mouth. It might as well be my cock in his mouth because that is where I am feeling this. I gasp and pull my finger out half way. Draco swirls his talented tongue around it, sucking hard, then nips my fingertip on the way out, as if to remind me how dangerous he is, no matter how good he feels. I reclaim my finger with a pop. I close my mouth. I'm not even sure how long it's been hanging open.

"You did say you wanted to touch all of me," he whispers evilly. He smiles again. I want to kiss him more than I can bear.

"Can I-"

"Yes."

"-kiss you?"

"Yes."

I put my hands on the pillow, one either side of Draco's face, then slowly lean in and press a gentle kiss to Draco's lips. Draco presses up into the kiss parting my lips and teeth with his tongue. His tongue is relentless. Our teeth click together. Heat is pouring off him. His mouth is like a furnace. I so feel unbalanced and not just because of my awkward position. I need to shift somehow or just fall on him. I bring the knee closest to him to the other side of him. Draco's arms snake around me pulling me down on top of him. I do the best I can to keep my weight off of him. Gods, I'm glad I'm not the only one embarrassingly hard. Not that Draco seems the least bit embarrassed. He archs and thrusts under me. I moan into his mouth. He grabs my arse and crushes us together. His arms are a vice. I can't breath. Under me, he is bucking and grinding his cock against mine. Finally, he breaks the kiss. I take a breath. I wonder why I haven't been breathing through my nose. He whispers, "Move right now or forfeit the top."

I begin to thrust sliding flesh against flesh. We use each other's bodies for leverage and soon find a delicious rhythm. There is only Draco, the taste of him, the scent of him that years ago become synonymous with sex. Could anyone else look angelic while writhing in lust? His every sweet sound and hot breath impales my senses. All that is left of the world is sensation and flashes of awareness: the curve of Draco's obscenely red lips, the sounds he makes when he nears release. They are what sweep me to the edge. I tell him I'm coming.

"Come," Draco whispers and kisses me so sweetly, slowly, and passionately that I actually prefer the kiss to the fact that I am coming all over Draco Malfoy. Now Draco is coming. It blows my mind that he can come and kiss like this, all at the very same time. I realize, I'm hardly even kissing him back. I start to, I try to say everything to him in that kiss. That's when he pulls away.

"Shower," he says.

"You can go first," I say knowing he will anyway.

"You are bathing with me. Plenty of room." He literally bounces out of bed. How could anyone have this much energy right after sex? Gods! I just had sex with Draco Malfoy! "Then, I want a bath with you," he says. This truly shocks me. I realize that I was preparing myself in case he showers and leaves.

"You want both?"

"I'm very dirty and very greedy."

"You can't help it, Draco. You're a Slytherin."

For some reason I couldn't resist the playful slur against his house. I'm not sure if he is taking it in the spirit that I intended. He now has my arm twisted behind my back and is shoving against me, partly because he is hard again, partly to get me into the lavatory. He pushes me up against a wall.

"Move a muscle and you -will- regret it later," he purrs seductively into my ear then nips my earlobe. I'm still deciding if I want to play this game when he has the water in the shower adjusted, neither too hot nor too cold. He grabs my hand and grinning madly, leads me like a lamb to the slaughter, or in this case into the shower with him.

-to be continued

A/N-Some of you clever people might notice that this chapter and the one before it have gotten combined, rewritten, with POV mixed about, never mind the tense changing. Sorry if you find this weird, hard to follow, confusing and down right pointless. I do tend to agree. My muse on the other hand, wicked thing that she is, insists YOU READERS WILL LIKE IT BETTER THIS WAY! Feel free to tell me she is wrong. That is, if anyone is still reading this story, which I tend to doubt. Good news is, if you are, I have not forgotten that it needs updating. I hope, probably even more than you do, that it will happen one day soon.


	8. Purification

Kaikiki, Thanks for reviewing Chapter Six! It seems I'm doomed to thank someone late, with every update.

As always, much appreciation to all who reviewed the last chapter:

Crowley Black- Thank you! Glad I surprised you!  
draco-is-a-hottie- Grab a loofah and wade on in. Thanks!  
LeMoN-LiCKEr- I want badly want to please you! I think youmightdig Chapter 9. On the whole, I'd say you can expect more horn than high art, sadly.  
Malfoys Queen- Your reviews! Thank you! Please flame me, hurt me, before your kindness kills me.  
Power Punk- Thanks! The power is you.  
t-oconnor- Hi! Thanks! Welcome!  
Mak Felton- Lots of times what amuses me makes others run screaming.Thank you!  
Shania- Thanks! Welcome!

For all you terrifying angels and beautiful devils above:

Unity

Part Eight

Purification

Draco rolled the bar around sudsing his hands with his eyes locked on Harry's.

"Are you just going to stand there, hogging the soap all night?"

Draco smirked and shook his head no. He handed the soap to Harry, but stepped in, before Harry could make any use of it. One soapy hand slid down to Harry's right buttock the other helped itself to Harry's cock. Draco caught Harry's mouth, for a tongue teasing kiss. Harry put his arms around Draco's neck, leaning against him, as Draco's skillful hand got Harry hard again, almost immediately. Draco licked water off Harry's face, bit his chin gently, kissed and nibbled at Harry's neck. Making the most of the fact, that they were nearly the same height, Draco encircled both of their cocks in the long thin fingers of his left hand.

"Dance with me," he whispered breathily, into Harry's ear, before tonguing it.

Harry moaned softly and pressed against him. One of Harry's hands dropped down to the small of Draco's back. Draco's right hand slid very gently between Harry's cheeks, teasing at his virginity, with no penetration, no pressure, only the lightest of feather touches. Harry slid his lips across Draco's cheek, finding his mouth again.

They kissed, rocked and swayed like that, slowly, gently, trying to maximize the contact between their bodies, not out of intense need as before, but purely for the warm, wet pleasure of it. Just when Harry had made up his mind that nothing could possibly be better, Draco's hand tightened, pulled, stroked, kneaded them together, wringing their fluids from them. He stuck his come covered fingers into Harry's open mouth, followed almost immediately with his tongue.

"Mmm," said Draco, "you taste just like soapy come."

"Funny that."

Draco took the soap from Harry, and starting washing them both. He handed the soap back to Harry who followed suit. When Draco was satisfied that their bodies were clean, they shampooed each others hair, massaging scalps, and conditioned, running fingers through to ends of hair to sort out tangles. They held each other to rinse, kissing under the running water.

"Draco, can we have that bath tomorrow?"

"Have I worn you out already, Harry? Where ever do you find the stamina to battle Voldemort?"

"I'm knackered. It would be after midnight, if we hadn't eaten at the Time Turner. I need to sleep."

"Come on then, sleepy head, dry off and brush your teeth. But I warn you, you'd better be fresh and rested in plenty of time to deal properly with my morning hard on."

"Oh, you are -so- romantic."

"And you are dripping water all over the place. Gods! Do I have to dry you, too?"  
Draco picked up his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry dove out of the way of an entirely harmless drying spell. Harry blushed. Draco laughed, then walked over and offered him a hand up off the floor. Harry took it.

"Still expecting unforgivables? I thought we were past all that. You know, Harry, it's not entirely clever having a boyfriend you think might kill you after sex. Good reflexes, though. But if you are going to dive, I suggest doing it in the direction of your wand. Less chance for someone to intercept your accio that way. Shall I dry you off now? Or will I spook you into flinging yourself nude off the balcony?"

"No, go right ahead."

"Sico superficius!"

"Thank you."

"You- are such a mess," said Draco, who pecked his cheek, and dried his own hair, then set his wand down next to Harry's on the bedside table.

After they brushed and flossed, Harry said, "Draco, I'm really sorry about what happened. Please don't take it personally. It really is just habit."

"Are you still sulking about that? I'm not letting it ruin my fun, Harry. I don't suppose that little episode pumped any much needed adrenaline into that slug-like system of yours?"

Harry smiled and stroked his hand over Draco's cock, "Maybe just enough."

"Do remind me to keep firing random spells at you."

Draco kissed Harry and backed him toward the foot of the bed. He pushed Harry down and climbed on top of him. He nipped Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and ran his tongue over it. He kissed nibbled and licked his way down to Harry's now proudly erect penis, and swallowed it whole, making an "mmm" sound that vibrated the back of Draco's throat so that Harry could feel it. He held the base tightly and sucked hard on the way up, rolling his tongue around the head, teasing the tip into Harry's slit, to get a little taste of pre-come.

Draco worked his tongue around the head under Harry's foreskin, then sucked the foreskin up over the head, and swallowed him down again, sliding his tongue back and forth along the underside of Harry's cock. He sucked hard, using just a bit of teeth on way back up, and twisted his mouth to the left then the right, sucking hard on Harry's head, while stroking the shaft with his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the slit as he licked and sucked Harry's balls into his mouth.

When he could feel that Harry was close, Draco took all of him into his mouth and sucked for all he was worth, which was quite a lot, in anyone's estimation. Harry lasted less than five minutes total, and arrived moaning Draco's name. By the time, Draco crawled up to kiss him, Harry was insensate.

"Harry, if your think we are finished here, you are sadly mistaken."

He tickled him. He slapped his cheek gently. He shook him.

"Enervate!"

Finally, he pushed Harry off the bed and still did not manage to wake him.

"Mobilicorpus!"

When he set Harry down on the bed again, his legs spread apart invitingly.

"You don't know how lucky you are, that I am a gentleman."

Draco had his warm bath, after all, and brought himself off in it.

to be continued


	9. Death, Wheezes, and Home

Pass around the Bertie Bott's!

Power Punk- Thanks! Was trying for hot. Glad I didn't disappoint.  
Malfoys Queen- Don't feel sorry for Draco- it's karma. Better it catches up to him in small doses. Thank you so much!  
Nightborn Angel- Thanks! Can you tell I'm manic? I'm not really, but do write that way.  
draco-is-a-hottie- Well, they are guys and 17, and so hot. Thanks!  
LeMoN-LiCKEr-69 Thank you! Beats me. I'm hoping Harry will find a way, besides getting Draco to wear him out first.  
Crowley Black- Thanks! Steamyshower, that made me laugh. Darn, I don't know how I missed working that word into that chapter, either.

For my wonderful, witty, and kind reviewers- iiiits (not Monty Python's Flying Circus):

Unity

Part Nine

Death, Wheezes, and Home

Harry is watching himself walking a twisted path through cemetery gardens. For some odd reason, the walking Harry is greatly reduced in size, no larger, than his own thumb. When he reaches the first pale step, of a grand mausoleum, he can not climb it. He thinks to levitate, then realizes that his wand is missing. Undaunted, Harry asks the universe for another way. A white Moon Dragon hears him. It breaks from the clouds, lands and bows his long graceful neck to the ground for Harry to catch a ride. Just as Harry starts toward his silver beak, the dragon starts howling. It opens his mouth wide, flashing five sets of razor sharp teeth. It bellows cold fire at him and a name,

"HARRY!"

Harry woke to a cacophony of noise. The Moon Dragon, or something unearthly, was howling throughout the room. Draco was still nude, also, dripping wet, and wide eyed, shaking him, bruising his shoulders with vicious fingertips.

"Wha-?"

"DEATH-EATERS!"

Harry pushed Malfoy off, rolled, accioed his wand, pulling a box from under the bed with his other hand.

"Don't tell on Hedwig, Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter!" screamed Harry to the mad little wizard on the box, realizing suddenly for the first time, that the mad little wizard looks like an extremely unflattering caricature of Snape, now smiling and winking at him. He opened the case and tossed half the Smoke Smell and Don't Tell bombs about the room. As the doors flew open, Harry caught sight of black cloaked figures ascending the stairs.

From the perception of the Death-Eaters, filing in though open doors adjacent to both staircases, the room was filled with possibly the most noxiously foul smelling, eye tearing, sticky green smoke, known to wizarding world. Fred and George discovered the basic formula, by rather happy accident, in their first year potions at Hogwarts.

In retaliation, Snape caused them both temporary baldness, written off as 'an unfortunate side effect of their abysmally inept potion-making skills.' To which Dumbledore had replied, "My, Severus, unfortunate side effects are getting creative this year!" Since then, the twins have spent many hours of good unclean fun, perfecting the substance and turning it into bombs, many of which have been directed at Snape.

It was not a fair fight, from any angle. Only eleven to two, although they probably expected Harry to be alone. Some Death-Eaters vomited into their masks. Some discarded masks and held capes to their faces, trying not to breath the horrid smoke. Some stumbled blindly into each other, and into Harry's new furniture. One fired a spell wildly into the green smoke. Draco took him down first. Because of the patented No Tell spell, Draco and Harry were completely immune to all effects of the bombs. They could not even see the smoke, and fired spell after spell at their already severely disadvantaged assailants.

When all the Death-Eaters were petrified, silencioed, and bound, they identified each and blindfolded them. Draco discovered his father was the wizard firing wildly.

"Hello Lucius! Off again so soon? Narcissa is never happier, than when you go away on your long holidays, to Azkaban."

Harry discovered a much hated Slytherin, Patrick Ozmandius, who graduated in their third year, among the eleven present. To Harry's surprise, Draco took the time to kick his former housemate, once, hard as he could, in the groin.

"Long story, tell you later if you'd like. Otherwise, consider it the fallout of house politics."

Harry was sure he never wanted to hear that story. Draco reset his Dark Mark detection spell, ending the ghastly howling. He had added the feature to Harry's wards, as Harry slept that morning. Draco obliviated each blindfolded wizard, and spelled an official complaint, filled out by Harry, to stick to one of them. Draco mobilicorpused them to the Leaky Cauldron for DEER-keeping (Death-Eater Emergency Relocation.) Harry wrote a quick and incomplete explanation, leaving out Draco, and the Smoke, Smell, and Don't Tell bombs, at Draco's urgings, along with a couple of requests from Harry, for Hedwig to take to the Order.

"Take what you can't leave, Harry. We are not staying here."

"Where do you have in mind for us to go?"

"Home."

The word, or perhaps how Draco had said it, sent shivers through Harry's spine. Ten minutes later, they were dressed and packed, setting off on their Firebolts for Malfoy Manor.

Harry thought it ridiculous for a building of this size to be used as a private residence. The manor made Harry feel three inches high again. Built entirely of enchanted marble, glowing by moonlight, it was eerily reminiscent of the oversized mausoleum from his dream. Draco and Harry landed on a rooftop Quidditch pitch. Draco let them into his fourth floor suite of rooms. Draco told Harry to hide. Harry opted for wearing his invisibility cloak. Draco made a quick recon of the suite. As Harry listened, Draco sent away a house elf with orders for the others.

When Draco was sure they were alone, he led Harry into his bedroom. In the middle of the room, was the huge bed that Harry recognized from Draco's memory message. The foot of the bed was a Sargasso Seadragon's head, wrought of some sort of silver metal. The sheets were now black silk.

"Harry, are you in need of a lavatory?

"No."

"Toss your things and yourself onto the bed. No, wear your shoes. Listen, this bed is more kinds of magic, than Granger and I, put together will ever hope to understand, impervious to unforgivables, lots of other dark spells, and all muggle weaponry. It will defend itself and whom ever is inside it, most wickedly. It is what many generations of very powerful, very knowledgeable, very paranoid wizards can improvise for feeling safe while sleeping.

Do not open it for anyone, not for Dumbledore, not for a pantheon of gods, nor for me. If it opens without your help, I'll be the one opening it. I'm going to close you up in it, in just a minute. No need to be alarmed.

Keep in mind this is a manor. People may need to speak to me. This bed omnivates. If I'm gone for a longer period of time, than you can justify with your imagination, tell the bed to take you tothe ground floor, not the first floor, not the dungeons, the ground floor, then go left."

"Dungeons? Anyone I know down there?"

"No, no one down there at all. At least, not the last time I checked. Harry, do try to keep your mind on what I'm telling you."

"Omnivator, ground floor, left."

"Get the house elves to take you to Muggle-on-Tyne, Muggle-by-the-Sea, or where ever you think you won't be killed. If we do get separated, I will owl. Don't look for me. Don't wait for me. Do I have your word on all that?"

"Yes."

"I'm trusting you, Harry, like you are trusting me."

"I know."

"Brilliant. See you when I can."

Draco closed the bed. Harry watched as scales seemed to grow, encapsulating him under an armored canopy. The ceiling scales of the bed were enchanted. He now stared up at a perfect reflection of himself.

to be continued


	10. Loyalty

Shania Maxwell-Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it!  
Miaka Kennyuuki-Welcome! Hope you got my e-mail! Thank you!  
draco-is-a-hottie- (I smile everytime I type your name) I figured Malfoys have the coolest toys. Thanks!  
Crowley- YES! I want a Draco 2005 catalog! I'd probably need his vault at Gringotts to order from it though. Thank you!

For your four, pumpkin juice, or surveliance video from Malfoy Manors hidden cameras, and:

Unity

Part 10

Loyalty

Draco changed clothes quickly, and headed for the kitchens, where he told the one house elf to assemble the rest. An army of flustered house elves awaited him, fear shining in their huge dark eyes. As soon as Draco entered, one of the elves passed out, knocking another down with her.

"Revive her."

They did.

"Who is here?"

One old elf stepped forward. Draco has known him his whole life, but does not know his name. Draco does not know whether they actually have names.

"Former Master is out, Master Heir. Lefts early this evenings. We don't expects him back tonights. The Lady tooks a potion. Saids not to comes near her, till luncheon tomorrows. No ones else is here, just Master Heir and Har-"

"No one shall speak of whom I have brought! You will never mention him while is here, or that he ever was here, or that anyone was with me while I was here, to anyone, Malfoy or no, under any threat, any torture, or pain of death. While he is here, serve him as you serve me. When he is gone, you will all forget. Do you understand?"

"We tells no ones, Master Heir."

"None come to my rooms unannounced."

"Nones, Master Heir."

"To whom are you all loyal?"

"We is loyals only to you, Master Heir."

"When others ask?"

"We is loyals only to the House of Malfoy."

"Who is the House of Malfoy?"

"You is the House, Master Heir."

"Protect him. As each serves me in this, all, earn some slight regard from the House of Malfoy."

There are gasps all around. Some bow. Some kneel. Many sob. One elf jumps up and down pulling his ears. One passes out, again.

"Spell sandwiches and pumpkin juice to the suite. Stay here until you are required."

Draco checked on his mother on the third floor. Narcissa was slumped in a chair, with a dark spellbook on her lap. She was twitching, muttering, her features contorted with the pain of nightmares. He cast a dream spell on her. Her face relaxed into a peaceful frown, as he mobilicorpused her to her bed, along with her book.

"Goodnight, Ever Pure," Draco whispered, pecking her softly on the cheek.

Draco returned to free Harry, half expecting, Harry too, would be asleep. As the scales retreated, Harry clamored off the bed, sending most of his things onto the floor.

"Are you all right, Draco?"

"Everything is fine. You are safe here, for now."

"I'm sorry, about your father."

"I don't know why you should be. He'd die to kill either of us, on a whim from his Lord."

"Is your mother here?"

"Narcissa is out cold until a bit before noon, I suspect."

"What did you-?"

"She did it- sleeping potion. Narcissa doesn't sleep well without magical means."

"I know how that can be. Your mother is the only one here?"

"Yes, except for the house elves. They won't be a problem. Hungry?"

"Starving!"

"I'm not, but I'll sit with you."

Draco led Harry to his own personal dining room. The table was set with various kinds of sandwiches. Of its own accord, a large cut crystal pitcher poured them pumpkin juice. There were two chairs, one either end of the long table. Harry spelled his place setting to follow him, and grabbed the chair, manually, setting it down close to Draco's.

"Separation anxiety?"

"I refuse to yell at you from across this table," said Harry taking his seat.

"You'd rather yell in my ear?"

"I'd rather not."

They both took a sip of pumpkin juice. Turning slightly, to Draco, Harry said, "Your wealth is ridiculous."

"You say 'wealth' like it's a bad thing."

Harry smiled.

"That's no way to return an insult."

Draco smiled.

"Perhaps you should fuck a Weasley, Harry; no wealth to worry about, and they -are- an insult. Better?"

"Much better, thanks."

"Have I mentioned, your hair looks like a squib cut it?"

"She did, so what's your point?"

"With hedge trimmers?"

"You hog soap!"

"At least I know the value of good hygiene."

"You hog beds, too."

"Better to hog a bed than to snore in one."

"I do not snore!"

"How would you know? Did Dumbledore tell you that? Have a sandwich, Harry."

To amuse Draco, Harry shoved a quarter of a cucumber sandwich into his mouth, chewed, mainly with his mouth open, getting crumbs every where. He drained his glass loudly, dribbling pumpkin juice onto his chin, wiping it off, with the back of his hand.

"I'm curious. What do you think that napkins are for, exactly?"

The pitcher refilled Harry's goblet.

"Gagging idiots."

"In that case, merely having one may impede your ability to eat."

"Given the company, I'm lucky I have an appetite-"

"-may explain why I don't. Your speech patterns are atrocious!"

"Your character is despicable!"

"Your terrible posture compliments your lack of good manners."

"Your beautiful manners don't disguise your black heart."

"How sweet you think I have one, though! You out moan Myrtle when you come."

Harry blushed brightly and set his pumpkin juice down, feeling in danger of spilling it.

"You- are such a Slytherin."

"Thank you. You have beautiful eyes."

"Do you think so?"

"They remind me of Avada Kedavra, but greener! Impress me with your savagery, Harry. Have another sandwich. Perhaps you can get the whole thing in your mouth, this time. Be good practice for my cock."

"What?"

"You owe me. I want payment in full, tomorrow, when you are well rested."

Harry slipped out of his chair, and crawled under the table. He folded his hands across Draco's knees, and rested his chin on his hands.

"Owe you?"

"Yes, you are familiar with the concept of debt? Or do celebrities not bother paying theirs?"

Draco stroked his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Hmm. I might have a spare sickle around here somewhere. Can you make change?"

"Funny you should ask! I can transfigure sickles into all sorts of things; but you should see what I can do to knuts. Would you care for two demonstrations, Mr. Potter?"

"I'd be most happy to learn how to pay my debt in kind, Professor Malfoy, if you will teach me how. I do believe I might require a few more demonstrations, first."

"Experience is the best teacher, Mr. Potter. You'll have to learn by doing, as no more demonstrations will be forthcoming. Are you finished eating?"

"No, but I'm ready for desert. After I do this, Draco, can we please sleep?"

"Not tonight, tomorrow. Off your knees, Hero. I'm not having you nod off with my cock between your teeth. I might consider wrapping you in the darkness of my passion though, providing you help clean up."

"Enfolding me."

"Yes, yes, what ever."

They sent the sandwiches, juice, dishes, napkins, and Harry's crumbs back to the kitchen. Harry started to return the chair the other end. Draco grabbed his wrist.

"Leave it. You'll only want to carry it over again tomorrow."

It was a small thing. Looking at the two chairs together made Harry feel more at home, in this strange cold place.

"Thank you."

Draco wondered for what. The sandwiches? For bringing him here? Draco decided that it didn't really matter why Harry was thanking him. He pulled Harry close, and caught his lips with his own, loving how Harry not only always let him, but pushed into the lightest touch, his every kiss.

Quarter of an hour later, Harry was perpendicular to him, fast asleep. His head rested on Draco's chest. Harry looked young in a way he did not, when awake. One of Harry's hands clutched at a handful of sheet, as if it were his wand. The other was flat against Draco's stomach. Draco stroked his thumb across Harry's scar and over tracing an eyebrow.

"You are welcome, Harry."

to be continued


	11. Nomenclature

Grab a shot of firewhiskey, everyone! Not your thing? Severus kindly has offered exotic and possibly highly illegal potions as an experimental alternative for your thirst quenching pleasure, available for all interested. Watch out for the pink one, is all I'm saying.

Malfoys Queen- Thanks! Glad I gave you a laugh! Draco will even things out somehow- eventually.  
Crowley Black- Thanks so much! Got to work that aggression out somehow. So happy banter brings you joy!  
draco-is-a-hottie- Can never thank you enough just letting me know you are entertained! Always happy just to see you too!  
yeahright2- Hi! Welcome! Thank you so much! It is confusing- T shaped is what I was trying for (I want a HUuuuGE BED!)Will rewrite that bit at some point!  
Power Punk- And I love you! Thank you so much. I'm so glad you are still enjoying it!  
Shyla-of-Slytherin- Good Heavens! That is quite a compliment, especially from a Slytherin! May you travel in silence, and strike before your foe knows danger. Hello and welcome, to you, by the way!  
Night Angel- More sweet weirdness on the way for you! Thank you!  
youngermoreinnocentginny- Hi! Welcome! Thanks for the tackle! Will keep that fix coming asap!  
moonstar-dust- Thank you so much for all the kind words and input! Draco's POV freaks me out just a bit- but will try hard just for you!

For all these beloved reviewers, who gave their precious time to offer their ideas, corrections, and kindnesses, here is my current humble token of undying gratitude:

Unity

Part Eleven

Nomenclature

Harry slept better that night, than he ever had- no horrible nightmares, no strange dreams, no pain from his scar. Nothing disturbed his slumber in Draco Malfoy's bed. More than that, the bed communicated Harry's safety to his sleeping mind. It was a lullaby of notes and chords composed of magical protections. Though he did not know it, he had not experienced anything comparable since leaving the all encompassing magic of his mother's womb.

Just after dawn, he woke, hard in Draco's hot, wet mouth. Conveniently, Draco's own cock was pressing against Harry's chin. He took Draco into his mouth, which inspired Draco to make that lovely mmm sound that reverberated so well in his throat. Harry wanted badly to cause him to make that sound again and again and again. Harry tried to swallow all of him, but ended up spitting him out, coughing, wondering how Malfoy managed the feat. He tried again, a bit more ready for the unpleasant sensation of choking on something far too large to have lodged in the back of the throat. He tried to relax and swallow. Draco started to suck him. Mmm, said Harry. Mmm, said Draco. Harry couldn't help thinking this was the most pleasant conversation they had ever had, in more ways than one. Harry soon came, and started to gag. Draco pulled gently out of Harry's mouth so he could recover.

"Draco, that was brilliant! I'm terrible at this, aren't I?"

"No you're not," Draco said softly, crawling around to face Harry. He smiled, "but if you give it a few more weeks of diligent practice, you -might- be."

"Gah! Was it really that bad?"

"You are all teeth! A bit of teeth is fine, but try for no teeth at all, for a while."

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you."

"Not irreparably. Didn't you suck your thumb when you were small?"

"Aunt Petunia used to swat my hand away. She accused me of teasing Dudley, who always thought I had food."

"Everyone thought I was adorable when I sucked my thumb."

Harry smiled, trying to envision Draco at three.

"I'm sure you were. Sorry I'm such a failure at this."

"You are not a failure until I give up on you, completely. Look, it's not like you've ever done this before. You are not a natural when it comes to cock-sucking. That's all."

"How many blow jobs have you given, anyway?"

"I have the gift. I did not need to suffer to perfect the art. You will have to suffer. You'd better keep your teeth to yourself, though. I don't intend to keep suffering along with you, while you learn."

"Draco, did you just admit to being a natural born cock-sucker?"

"Enough tedious chatter. High time you learn how to do something useful with your mouth."

Draco slid up the bed, reclined on the pillows, spread his legs and raised his knees. Harry watched his smooth movements and felt his cock stir with interest again.

"Lick me."

Harry crawled up and settled his face between Draco's thighs. He slid his tongue up the shaft of his cock.

"That's nice. Keep your lips folded just slightly to cover your teeth. Take just the head into your mouth."

Harry did and sucked gently.

"You're doing well, Harry. Suck harder. Use your tongue."

Harry slid his tongue around, trying to suck as hard as he could. It made the roof of his mouth hurt a bit.

Draco's instruction seemed, to Harry, to go on forever. He was impressed with how Draco could continue to construct complete sentences, no matter what Harry was doing to his cock and balls. As the lesson wore on, Harry became sure Draco was purposely not coming, just to make him work all the harder. When Draco finally did come, Harry's jaw was aching, and the rest of his mouth had transcended mere pain into complete numbness.

"Congratulations! That wasn't the worst suck I've ever experienced."

"Thanks. I think. Who's was?"

"The very worst. She's a friend of yours; I'm not telling you."

"Hermione?"

"I'm not telling you who it wasn't either."

"Why?"

"Because if I narrow the field it is easier for you to guess. I'm not playing that game. I don't name names, Harry."

"You narrowed the field twice, when you said -she- was a -friend- of mine."

"You have many friends who are girls, and now always will wonder."

"Is that why you won't name names?"

"There are lots of reasons."

"And one is?"

"Common decency."

"Yes, that has always been such a pressing concern of yours. Blackmail material?"

"A legitimate consideration."

"Name another."

"Certain dark magic can be fueled with personal information."

"What? Someone could curse you by knowing who you've shagged?"

"Very likely."

"Not very likely anyone would do that to you, though, is it?"

"No one could do that to me, because I don't name names."

"More reasons."

"Discretion, rising above triviality, trust, increasing the potential for future encounters with the same partners, avoiding gossip and publicity, thwarting attempts at revenge. There are thousands of good reasons not to spread the names."

"Is this a Slytherin thing, or a Malfoy thing?"

"It's my own personal preference. Nothing to do with anyone else. There is not a single good reason for it. It causes harm without any benefit."

"For whom?"

"For all involved, and possibly, for people who aren't."

"People who aren't involved? Who, for example?"

"Ex's, future relationships, people with crushes."

"I'm impressed, Draco. You've put a lot of thought into this."

"I put a lot of thought into many things. Thought before action is a mark of a Slytherin, as well as a Malfoy."

"What if you were caught in the act?"

"Our words against theirs, and my revenge on them, should they choose to tell another soul."

"You'd threaten them?"

"I'd promise them with all my heart."

"How is it that everyone knows about some of your prior relationships, then."

"Everyone knows nothing. I have no prior relationships."

"Well, what ever you want to call them. I know you were involved with Pansy and Blaise. I suspect you've been involved with several others I can name."

"You know nothing, in other words."

"Were you involved with Pansy, or Blaise?"

"Are you -this- interested in everyone's personal affairs?"

"Absolutely not! You didn't answer my question."

"Nor do I intend to answer it. Even if I were to tell you that I was involved with both of them, you have no idea whether we had nightly drunken threesomes in the astronomy tower, or whether I shared a single tongueless kiss with each. Why do you find this subject so endlessly fascinating?"

"In Gryffindor everyone tells everyone everything. Then everyone talks about it ever after."

Draco smiled mysteriously, "No. Everyone doesn't."

"So you have shared something sexual with a Gryffindor!"

"Other than you, you mean?"

"Obviously!"

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"Not necessarily. I could have been implying that I knew of an encounter between a Gryffindor and someone else, that said Gryffindor did not discuss, with other Gryffindors."

"I don't think that's what you -did- mean, though."

"Think what you like."

"You are infuriating."

"Why are you so interested in my sexual history?"

"Oh, I don't know; because I've never had one of my own?"

"Well, now you do have one."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes, his name is Harry Potter. He acts like an idiot to impress people when they find out he's only slow."

"Anyone else, I mean?"

"My only current involvement is with you. Consider it one of my peculiarities that unlike your kiss with Cho, you won't have to read about our oral sex in the Daily Prophet."

"Do you want to keep our relationship a secret, then, or what ever you want to call it?"

"As I said, I've never had a relationship before. I leave it up to you."

"Why? You just told me that there are a thousand reasons to keep the secret!"

"I was speaking of sexual encounters. I can think of a lot reasons to make a relationship public knowledge."

"Such as?"

"Off the top of my head, it will be easier for us to see each other, and informative to see how others react. It will be hard to keep it from our friends, anyway. The sooner we tell our friends, the quicker and better they can adjust to it. Telling a few people will make it impossible to keep quiet anyway. If we tell everyone, it may prevent me killing someone for staring at your arse. At least it gives fair warning that it's dangerous to do around me-"

"Nobody stares at my arse."

"Harry, lots of people, including me, have been staring at your arse, and the rest of you, for years."

"Really?"

"Yes! Really! How could you possibly not notice that the majority of our school is sexually attracted to you?"

"Do you think so?"

"What could possess everyone to look, if they didn't like what they saw?"

"I always thought it was, you know, morbid curiosity making people stare."

"What? The very same people, day after day, year after year? There's not enough morbid curiosity in the entire world to explain that!"

"Hermione has said things like that."

"When she looks up from her books, she does tend to notice the bleeding obvious."

"It always sounded like a pep talk. I guess, I never believed her."

"You can believe me. There is nothing unattractive about you, Harry. When it comes to men, I have much higher standards than Granger."

"She didn't even care that Victor Krum was amazing at Quidditch."

"Maybe I should vomit now. Harry, he called her Her-my-own-ninny and has one eyebrow that starts at his hairline. You are joking about Quidditch?"

Harry shook his head.

"Weasley must look like Adonis after him."

"I'll be sure to tell Ron you said that."

"I'll tell him I said that. It's not a compliment, just a sad truth," said Draco, who then ordered the bed to open, climbed out, and took hold of Harry's hand, "Come on, we're wasting the morning."

"What do you want to do?"

"Fancy some Quidditch, after a shower and some breakfast?"

"I'd love to!"

to be continued


	12. Ever Pure

Narcissa says we are all invited, but must keep our hands off the boys at the table.

Shania Maxwell-Thanks! Yes, time-wise the story is moving at a snail's pace. I'll see what I can do about that.  
draco-is-a-hottie -Thank you! So glad you still like it! Your words are too kind!  
moonstar-dust - So happy Igave you laugh! Thank you so much!  
Crowley Black- pulled your name out my own personal sorting hat, therefore you won the card reading. How accurate? Beats me. Never did this via the internet before. I only asked about your love life. I see in your future an irrepressible, gorgeous, charming (you'll think so), free-thinker, who will love you more than life (and will love life quite a bit) Will freak out some of your friends, but parental types will adore. Person has a lot to offer. Older than you, but not too much, not falling apart by any means. You don't know this person yet. (But if this description reminds you of someone, no harm going for it- that bit wasn't the cards, just my humble opinion ;-)

For each of you, accept this as my love offering:

Unity

Part Twelve

Ever Pure

It was a picturesque morning. The sky was softly blue and nearly cloudless. From the pitch, Harry could see the lawns, gardens of the manor, and rolling green hills spreading out in all directions, bordered to the east by Lake Malfoy and to the west by Malfoy Forest, which looked tame enough in daylight from a distance, but was supposedly haunted and unforgivingly dangerous. Draco and Harry stood Firebolts in hand.

"How challenging a game do you want, Harry?"

"Give me everything you've got."

Draco smiled evilly. "You want bludgers?"

"Bludgers?"

"Enchanted ones, Harry, that exist to kill seekers."

"How bad are they?"

"The first time I used them I was two days unconscious under a mediwitch's care. Probably not a great idea to use them today. If they incapacitate both of us, a hassle of house elves and sleeping beauty, are the only ones who might eventually notice."

"A hassle? Is that what a pack of them is called?"

"Absolutely, kind of fitting if you think about it."

"Fuck the bludgers, let's just seek."

"Good choice."

Draco took out a small wooden box.

"This is a professional snitch that I modified. It's faster now, and reacts to all attempts to catch it. It does stay in play the entire time, however. I'll release it, we'll get into position, count ten together. On ten, the game begins. Agreed?"

"Are you going to cheat?"

"Are you?"

"Not if you don't."

Draco smiled and released the snitch.

On ten, Harry sighted the snitch and took off after it. Draco was on his right, flying next to him, matching his speed perfectly. The snitch was outdistancing both of them. In order to stay on the field, however, it would have to change direction soon. Harry pulled left, breaking away from Draco, who still followed the snitch's course.

Harry realized he was taking a chance, but decided to cover the other side, hoping the snitch would try to sail past him. The snitch reversed direction. Instead of flying toward Harry, it flew directly at Draco who reached for it. As Draco's hand neared, the snitch changed angles and flew straight up. Harry followed its climb. Draco pulled up hard and began to spiral. He still managed to right himself just in time to make another grab.

As Harry watched, he saw that the motion of Draco's hand seemed to repel the snitch. Harry tried to use Draco's effort to his own benefit. He angled toward Draco in attempt to grab the snitch away. In the process he nearly ran into him and would have, had Draco not made a quick correction. The snitch sailed away from both of them. "Good thing for me, you are in top form today," he shouted at Draco, who was too intent on pursuing the snitch to answer.

After almost half an hour of play, Harry realized he hadn't managed to come closer than three feet to the snitch. Draco had been within inches twice.

Harry watched as Draco's face transformed into a study of determination. He flew swiftly downward in angle that would intersect with the snitch's current course. Harry headed into the dive, close behind Draco. He ducked his head and willed himself to fly faster, gaining slightly, only to break away from Draco as he neared the snitch. Harry pulled into a tight fast turn and circled both Draco and the snitch. Draco grabbed for it. The snitch flew toward Harry, who grabbed for it, it reversed again, and sailed into Draco's open hand.

"Thanks for the assist."

"Believe me, I wasn't trying to help." Harry held his hand out. Draco took it." Congratulations, you flew well today."

"Thank you, you too."

"What an absolutely bastardly snitch! It's exactly the kind of thing I would expect you to invent."

"I hoped it would be good for training. It isn't. Now, I just use it for fun."

"Did you modify the bludgers as well?"

"Of course! They are quite good for training."

"Not if you are out cold for two days."

"That only happened the first time I used them. It wasn't a fair match. you know. I've flown against that snitch countless times. You did tremendously well for having first met it. I doubt I'll beat you next time."

"Then I demand a rematch."

"You'll get it. For today, I believe I'll retire on my victory. We need to get ready. I want you to meet Narcissa."

"Draco, I don't mean to sound disrespectful of your mother in any way; but can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Is she going to try to kill me?"

Draco seemed to give the question some serious thought. Finally he said,

"Certainly not before or during luncheon. She's often direct, and sometimes eccentric, but never entirely impolite while entertaining guests."

After they showered, Draco dug through Harry's things for appropriate clothing for him to wear. He hit the shirt, trousers, and robes he selected for Harry with anti-wrinkle spells. Harry watched Draco dress. His movement were practiced and swift. Draco took a quick look in the mirror, then turned, to find Harry still half naked and staring at him. Draco smirked.

"Plenty of time for that later. Dress."

Harry ignored the implication.

"Draco, what am I going to say?"

"To Narcissa, you mean?"

"What's she like? What if she hates me?"

Draco walked over to him, and put his arms around him.

"Harry, don't be nervous. It doesn't matter what she thinks about you."

"Of course it matters!"

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just does!"

"It's going to be fine."

"What should I do?"

"Be yourself."

"Who else were you expecting me to be?"

"Harry, we are going downstairs. If Narcissa isn't there, we wait for her. If she is there, I'll introduce you. Stand until she's seated. I'll seat her. We have a conversation and eat. That's it. No reason to panic."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Draco kissed his lips lightly, "now, get dressed!"

After Harry had finished, Draco took a look and started pulling his clothes this way and that. He didn't bother with Harry's hair. Harry wasn't sure if that was because Draco actually thought it looked decent for a change, or if he had written it off as beyond help.

Draco led Harry through the suite to a staircase, that ended in a hallway that seemed to go on forever, then through a doorway to another hallway and another staircase. Harry realized suddenly that he was lost. If his life depended on making it back to Draco's suite by himself, he was dead. He tried to pay attention the rest of the way.

Eventually, they were at the main staircase, a huge white marble one, that faced the entranceway. They walked though the ballroom to get to the dining room. Narcissa was already there. She wore her hair up in a intricate braided twist and violet dress robes. There was no denying that Draco's mother was, physically at least, a beautiful woman.

"I'm sorry if we kept you waiting, Narcissa. I want you to meet my boyfriend, Harry Potter."

If she was surprised, she did not show it. Narcissa smiled warmly, and took Harry's hand.

"Harry, welcome to Malfoy Manor. So nice to see you again. I never had the chance to say how sorry I was to hear about your godfather. He was my cousin, you know, though we only knew each other as children. I know Sirius was a good man."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Narcissa."

She kissed Draco cheek and said,

"Such a charming surprise! The house elves didn't tell me we had company. I imagine that was your doing. We won't wait for your father. Lucius is awaiting trial in Azkaban."

Draco pulled out the chair for Narcissa. She sat and settled her napkin in her lap.

"I know. He tried to kill Harry."

Draco took the seat to Narcissa's right. Harry sat next to him.

"You were there, Draco?"

"I was."

Narcissa picked up her fork, Harry and Draco followed suit.

"I see."

Narcissa looked to Harry, holding his eyes with the sheer intensity of her unblinking gaze.

"I do apologize for my husband, Harry. He is not the man he used to be. Do you love my son?"

"Yes," Harry said immediately, and then was rather shocked by the truth of it. He had never thought about how he felt. Harry paled at the realization and horror of having just blurted out a declaration of love. Was he mad? He had absolutely no idea about how Draco felt. Now he definitely did not want to look at him. He looked at his plate instead.

Narcissa took a small bite, chewed, swallowed and said,

"Harry, I know if Draco did not love you, he would never have brought you here."

"Narcissa-"

"Time is short. You have much to do. What are your plans?"

"We need to train. I am sure Severus will agree to help. I hope you will as well, Narcissa, if you feel it is in your best interest, of course."

Mother and son locked eyes. Harry tried hard, and managed to swallow the salmon in his mouth. It was wonderful. Harry loved salmon. He had been hungry. Now his mouth felt like a desert. He had no appetite at all. He took a sip of wine. He wondered if either would notice if he fled. Perhaps he could find the kitchen, or a wandering house elf.

"If I were not your mother, I still would help because of whom you are, Draco, because of whom you both are."

"You were always smarter than Lucius."

Narcissa smiled.

"One of the many reasons I married him."

"Are you a dessert person, Harry? Our elves make wonderful apple strudel."

"I'm not very hungry, thank you, Mrs. -ah- Narcissa."

"Oh my, I have put you on edge, haven't I."

Narcissa picked up a crusty roll from her bread plate and tossed it at Harry. It hit his forehead and fell onto the table. He was so shocked, he wasn't sure that it had really happened. Perhaps he was still asleep and all of today was just another weird dream. Draco laughed.

"Harry! You're not going to let her get away with that, are you?"

Harry look at him for the first time since announcing he loved him. Draco looked terribly amused, not horrified, not freaked out, not even ready to kill him. He must be dreaming, so none of this really mattered. He looked at his own roll. It didn't matter if he were dreaming. Awake or asleep, Harry Potter was not about to throw food at Narcissa Malfoy.

"I thought I might," Harry said in a very small voice.

"Well then, my beloved, I see it falls to me to defend your honor."

Draco picked up an asparagus spear and tossed it at his mother, who was giggling like she was ten. It hit her chest and slid down into her cleavage. She retrieved it and set it to the side of her plate."

"Good shot! I shall concede defeat, if, and only if, Harry will eat his lunch now," said Narcissa, smiling at Harry.

Harry smiled back and started tucking food away. After that, the conversation was easy. Draco told Narcissa about their run in with Lucius and the Death-Eaters, but embellished the story for the sake of humor. According to his version, the battle took place entirely in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and neither he nor Harry had wands. Harry told her about their Quidditch match, making Draco's catching of the snitch sound like a feat heroic in proportion. Harry did have the strudel, which was very, very good.

to be continued


	13. Trust

Lemon tarts and tea, anyone? Much appreciation goes out to each of my valiant reviewers:

Crowley Black- Thanks so much! So happy you enjoyed the reading and the chapter!  
Shania Maxwell- Thank you! Sorry this is going to be so long. Tried to e-mail you to no avail. My server hates me. I agree she is outrageously OOC. I'm always wary about accepting a Slytherin at face value, however. I see them as overly complicated people and consumate actors. I think it possible, that she may play the dim snooty blonde, precisely because she wants everyone to underestimate her. Snape is the best example. He hides many of his best qualities behind his monstrous professor portrayal. Of course, we know more about Snape's loyalties and deceits than any other Slytherin. Similarly, I think it not impossible that canon Draco hides fondness for Harry and what he represents behind ridiculously malicious though generally ineffectual behaviour toward him. This OOC Narcissa could be another convenient facade. Anyhoo, that's my excuse for taking unspeakable liberties with many a canon Slytherin, throughout this story.(In truth, I do it because it's so fun!)  
volleypickle16-I am thrilled you liked it! Thank you so much!  
LeMoN-LiCKEr-69- Thank you! More Narcissa ahead, just for you. More slash, too. I hope you won't mind all that much ;-).  
Malfoys Queen- Thanks!Glad to give you a laugh and hope I can do so again in the future!So happyyou found it to be emotionally honest.  
Ardnieu- Your review is shocking! Am still recovering. Thank you and welcome. Know that I will cross seas and mountains to charge abatis on horseback before I will intentionally disappoint you.  
draco-is-a-hottie- Thank you! Why can't all scholarly endeavors be half as interesting as Hogwarts? As one who shirks duties constantly in order to write, I'm not qualified to comment or offer advice. I therefore turn you over to the only genuine authority on homework I know:  
"Homework is the most important activity of your entire day. You must always do your homework first, right after class when all the new information from lectures is fresh in your mind. If you have to choose between breathing and doing homework. Choose breathing, but only so that you live to finish and hand in your homework. If you are lucky, you will have hours of free time after homework before you drop of exhaustion. You can use this timeto study ahead and work on really fun extra-credit projects! By the way, Malfoy is NOT a hottie. Once you get to know him, you'll see. He is nothing but mean and simply horrid! Oh, shut up, Cordial! I wasn't talking to you. I do NOT constantly fantasize about him! For your information, I don't even like whipped cream. Some people find -homework- stimulating. I do NOT need to get laid!" Well, I'll leave you alone with her, before she gets all weepy. Do feel free to tell Granger to piss off. It always makes me feel better, whether I get anything else accomplished or not!  
moonstar-dust- Thank you so much! Clearly you have attained food fight enlightenment. Large family? Summer camp, perhaps? Prolonged exposure to highly experimental cafeteria cuisine?

Blaze-HPDM, I appreciate your taking time to review a previous chapter. Thanks so much for your interest in my little story!

For all of you, from me:

Unity

Part Thirteen

Trust

After lunch, Draco led Harry back to his rooms. As they talked, Harry was careful to pay attention to the way, this time.

"You see. All that worry for nothing."

"I can't believe your mother threw her roll at me."

"I did warn you that she can be eccentric."

"I think it was the most courteous thing she could have done. I was absolutely mortified. After the roll hit my head, I was just shocked by the fact your mother threw food."

"You could have told her it was none of her business how you felt. She was probably expecting that anyway."

"It is her business, Draco! She's your mother, and wouldn't want you to be with someone who didn't love you."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, turned and stared at Harry in utter disbelief. He smiled and took Harry's face gently in his hands.

"Merlin Harry, you really amaze me. How could anyone who has seen as much as you remain so completely naive." He kissed Harry before he could say anything. "Come on! Hurry! We are late!"

"Late? Late for what?"

Draco didn't answer, but continued swiftly back to his rooms, running steps two at a time. Harry hurried after him, still intent on learning where he was going.

When they entered the suite, Draco pushed Harry up against the nearest wall.

"Late for this." Draco whispered into Harry's ear, and kissed him, rubbing his body against Harry's, pressing him hard against the wall, tangling his hands in his hair.

Finally Draco broke the kiss to lock and silence the suite.

Harry took the opportunity to move quickly away from him. He had never seen Draco or anyone else, for that matter, look so dangerous while sexually aroused. He headed for the bedroom and stood at the part of the bed farthest from the door.

Draco stalked into the room, wand drawn. He slammed the door manually, and magically locked it. He approached the bed with the kind of fluid grace generally reserved for jungle predators.

"Don't run, Harry," Draco said softly, "If you run, you might upset my bed."

"You are having me on."

Draco took slow elegant steps clockwise, which Harry had to match to keep the bed between them.

"Am I?"

"I'm not afraid of your bed, Draco."

"Why not climb into it, then?" Draco purred.

"No."

"Oh. So you are -afraid- of me."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Prove it, Harry Potter. I dare you to stand still."

Harry did, for the most part. He kept turning slightly, so that he always faced Draco. Draco did not speed up, nor did he take his eyes off Harry. Harry could feel Draco's heat from three feet away. Draco circled Harry slightly, until Draco faced the bed. He closed the distance until their bodies were almost touching.

"I'm not afraid of you." Harry said again.

"Good."

Draco pushed him onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. Draco's eyes were fierce; his pupils huge; his body taut and hot. Harry expected bruises, blood perhaps, biting certainly, violations of every sort, possibly.

He did not expect a single finger to reach out, push back his hair, then trace the outline of his face. Draco nuzzled him gently, caressing his cheeks with silk lips and hot breath. He nibbled little kissed over Harry's scar, his eyelids, his nose, then settled his lips against Harry's for the softest most barely there of kisses. He dragged his tongue over Harry's lips until Harry opened them, and over his teeth until he parted them. Draco savored Harry's mouth- the velvet spice of apples, the parching warmth of wine, and under all that, the intoxicating sweetness of Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, kissing him, relaxing for him. He let Draco remove his robe, tie, and shirt. He let Draco arrange his body as he wanted it on the bed.

"Do you trust me Harry?"

"Yes. I trust you."

"Get comfortable. I'm going to tie you up."

Draco used a binding spell, pinning his wrists to the bed, then slipped his wand under Harry's pillow. He stroked his hands through Harry's hair, over his cheeks, down across his chest and stomach. Draco watched Harry's eyes as he undid his trousers. He slipped his burning fingers into the waist band of Harry's boxers, so that he could take everything down at once, over Harry's erection, all the way down to his ankles. He removed Harry's shoes and socks, then pulled everything off of him onto the floor.

Draco rolled off the bed and stepped away from it. He undressed himself, slowly, watching Harry watching him. When he stepped out of his boxers, he returned to the foot of the bed. He climbed onto it, then climbed slowly up toward Harry. He trailed nuzzles, kisses, licks, sucks, nibbles, hot breath, his hair, his teeth, his eyelashes, his fingernails, inch by inch up Harry's feet, ankles, calves, knees, thighs, making Harry thrash and moan.

Except for a brush of lips and a ghost of hot breath, Draco ignored Harry's cock completely, preferring to lavish all of his attention on the sensitive areas surrounding it. When Harry started bucking and kicking, Draco stopped. He took his wand out from under the pillow.

"Spread your legs, comfortably."

Harry did. Draco bound his ankles to the bed. He tucked his wand under the pillow again. Draco draped his body over Harry's, entwining their fingers, kissing him, but staying very still, otherwise. Harry broke the kiss.

"A very wise wizard once said, move right now, or forfeit the top."

"True, unfortunately that wisdom doesn't apply, when the wizard who says it is all tied up."

"Bastard!"

"No. I don't have that luxury."

Draco kissed Harry again and slid against him, ever so slightly then stopped.

"No, I really don't wish that," Draco said more to himself than to Harry.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean it. Don't stop."

Draco whispered hot breath and,

"Hush, you'll be glad that I did."

Draco worked his way down, nibbling Harry's neck, sucking his Adam's apple, tonguing his jugular vein, biting softly his shoulder, tracing Harry's collarbone with teeth and lips, sucking and biting gently on a nipple. As he traveled the landmarks and hotspots of Harry's body, Harry never doubted his cock was Draco's ultimate destination. When he got there, Draco kissed him lightly and stopped.

Draco crawled up to the pillow again, ignoring all of Harry's mostly incoherent protestations. He retrieved his wand, and cast,"

"Semponecto Durus!" on Harry's member.

"What did you just do?" Harry asked breathlessly.

Basically, you stay hard and don't come, until I release the spell.

"Noooo!"

"Don't worry, Harry. This is going to be fun. When you do come, I'll untie you."

Draco stuck his wand under the pillow and ordered the bed to close.

to be continued


	14. Beholder

Cockroach cluster, anyone? Anyone?

Special thanks to moonstar-dust who requested Draco's POV a while back. This one was inspired by you!

Crowley Black- Thank you! Maybe they need a safe word?  
Shania Maxwell- ( By strange coincidence, I'm listening to the Beetles singing about your silver hammer right now) So glad you are still liking it! Thank you!  
Malfoys Queen- Thanks! More naughty Draco on the way.  
LeMoN-LiCKEr- Q. How do you know you are in a long term relationship? A. By the time you finish the knotwork, your partner is already snoring. None shall disturb them, I promise. Thanks!  
draco-is-a-hottie- Thank you! More is on the way!

For all my generous reviewers:

Unity

Part Fourteen

Beholder

She is like lead-white that the Egyptian wizards wore, so poisonous that she is beautiful. She should have been a Nightshade or an Oleander Black, for mere vanity is never so deadly to others. She rakes her hot coals over him, knowing I can never hate her for it. Not only have I tasted, I have lived abundantly, feasting on the juices of his misery. Harry is mine precisely because he can forgive. Besides, if someone asked for a victim, he would be the first to volunteer. She is fascinated watching him. He is his own endless passion play. Lords light and dark shall tremble in the presence of such raw power. The pain in his eyes alone could destroy a god, or bring him to his knees, had he an eye for beauty.

He is so magnificently himself when he bares his heart. He won't look at me now, as I am the only one on earth who can hurt him. I wonder if he expects me to reject him later in private, or just as soon as I swallow and use my napkin. No Harry, were I of a mind, I would taste my lemon water first, to cleanse my palette, before indulging in anything so delicious.

I could make him apologize for not telling me sooner. I could accuse him of secrecy, dishonesty, perhaps. I could be cruel and cold, and make him guess the reason why. I can make him blame any torture I devise on no one but himself. I could make any torment seem like affection to him. He has given me the power to destroy him with no effort at all. I could do what Voldemort could never do. Then in ten minutes more, I could have him back together, good as new, better maybe, with nothing more than stroking, or a well chosen word.

I guess that's what they mean by the power of love.

I watch the expression on her face as she throws her boule at him. That slight curl of her lips, adding a trace of civility to an otherwise placid mask. It could have been a rock or an unforgivable. That expression would never change.

He would allow, any pain, any humiliation, any degradation, for love. How could anyone, especially Narcissa, not take advantage of that? Harry won't retaliate, of course. He will sit there and do nothing. I know this, as I know my own name. For fun, I ask him anyway.

Then he looks at me. No, I will not throw him down on the table to lick him while my mother sips wine. She is right of course. He is my weakness.

I will be his strength.

I search for something meaningful. The best I find at hand is asparagus. I throw a spear at my mother's heart. Make of it what you will, you Black-hearted Malfoy. Given a moment's cause, I would plunder your vaults at Gringott's, release your personal papers to the press, testify against you, or defend Harry with your life.

In the meantime, do hear an amusing story, mother.

On the way back upstairs, Harry says the sweetest things about Narcissa, all of which are untrue. Maybe, as the old adage goes, Gryffidors really are socially inept Slytherins. I kiss him and tell him we are late, so that he will race me to my rooms. I crave his bare skin, the taste of his sweat, his moans.

"Late for this." I whisper and kiss him like I've wanted to since we set foot on the Quidditch pitch. I lose myself in his kissing. I am no longer a Malfoy, not even Draco. I am part of the kiss, part of him, and a denizen of my own hidden realm. I always knew I could be like this with someone, that somewhere in me, there was feeling, life, warmth. I always knew I existed beyond what others could see, in this magical place invisible to all around me. I am a prince here, a faithful lover, a true friend, a hero, in my own heart. Harry has always been here, first in absence, he was a void, then he was a silhouette, in shadow, now he burns brightly here, transforming all around him, what was once a winter garden is touched by spring.

Before him, flesh was distraction; lust a bland filler making the scarce meat of existence stretch further; sex was mechanical at best and emptying.

Perhaps it is all the years that I have watched him, never touching, except for the occasional push or bump. I can not get enough of him. He is a hunger that knows no satisfaction, a thirst I can not slake. I don't know when I recognized him, as that person my heart knew, or when the root of curiosity grew into lust, nor when lust sprouted tendrils of emotion, nor when loved bloomed, or how often I walked by ignoring all of it, though never him. All I know is that I wonder now, pressing him against a wall, rubbing his body with mine, how I could have not wanted this, wanted him. Then again, perhaps I always have.

I can smell him, his arousal, his fear. It takes will to leave him, just long enough to lock us in and silence the suite. It's so ridiculously Harry to run away from sex, to a bedroom, to hide behind a bed, of all things. For some reason, I'm reminded of Severus and his dialogues on mistaking stupidity for courage.

He looks at my wand, as if it is the last thing he will ever see. I had forgotten it was still in my hand. Using it to lock the door to the bedroom doesn't seem to put him at ease. I wonder why he doesn't draw his wand, if he's so concerned about mine. Then I know. He likes me dangerous. He likes the illusion of his helplessness. Perhaps he has some strange guilt attached to sexual enjoyment.

"Don't run, Harry," I say, trying to sound especially sinister, "If you run, you might upset my bed."

"You are having me on."

I walk toward him slowly. He retreats, keeping the bed between us. I love how wide his eyes are, how uncertain he looks, contrasting so well with the confidence in his voice.

"I'm not afraid of your bed, Draco."

"Why not climb into it, then?" I suggest. Every good Gryffindor needs a quest.

"No," he but he glances at the bed after he says it.

"Oh. So you are -afraid- of me."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Prove it, Harry Potter. I dare you to stand still."

I am not the least bit surprised when he does. Note to self, order the first year Slytherins to play Truth or Dare with the first year Gryffindors. Bound to do the whole lot of them some good.

Every step I take, he's breathing more rapidly. I imagine I should be able to hear his heart. I can when we are nearly touching.

"I'm not afraid of you." Harry says again.

"Good," I say, and don't just mean, catching him, pushing him down, and climbing on top of him. I mean everything that has anything to do with that moment, summed up in one small word.

My touches are promises, incantations, portents for the future, prophesies of our flesh. I linger over his lips, brushing against words I have heard and words yet unspoken. I pull back, to get a better look at his face. His eyes are so childlike and full of wonder, as if he can not quite believe what he is seeing when he looks at me. I wonder, if he had to, how he could manage to lie, to anyone, ever. Perhaps I could teach him.

I run my tongue over the sweetness of his lips. They smile and part, letting me taste his teeth until they, too, part. I lose myself in the taste of him, his apples and wine, his well chewed lips and truthful tongue. The moment his arms wrap around me, I know he will allow me any part of him, any pleasure I desire. If I ask, he will answer. If I take, he will give. He will serve my body slavishly, if I let him. He aids me while I undress his chest and pull him into the center of our bed.

I ask him if he trusts me, knowing that he does. I tell him I am going to bind him, knowing he won't object. I bind his hands and touch skin. He moans so exquisitely, and closes his eyes like he has one too many senses. He opens them again as I strip his trousers and boxers, shoes and socks. Color rises on his cheeks. He is nude and unpronounceably beautiful, since muggle lies have become truth for him. Since there are no words, I can say that he will hear and believe, every time I look at him, every time I touch him, I will show him what I see when I look at him.

I undress for him, touching myself, for him, since he can not touch me. I want to fuck him more than I ever wanted to beat him at Quidditch. I want to touch him, as no one else ever has or ever will. I want to give him all of me, until there is no room in his heart for anyone else. I want to love every inch of him that I can reach, as if every moment is our very last. I doubt I'll be doing much of any that today, unless he begs me, very, very sweetly. I start at his feet and work my way up. In no time at all, Harry is thrashing and moaning, though trying hard to do neither. By the time I reach his hips, the effort gets too much for him. I bind his ankles with his legs spread, to make things easier for him.

I press my body, against his. We hold hands and kiss. I want to tell him that we are both restrained, both free, both at the other's mercy, and both safe.

But he says,

"A very wise wizard once said, move right now, or forfeit the top."

Clearly, he has forgotten how competitive I can be.

"True, unfortunately that wisdom doesn't apply, when the wizard who says it is all tied up."

"Bastard!"

I hate thinking about Lucius right now. Not only the definition, but the very word reminds me exclusively of him. Thinking about him does do wonders for my self control, partly because he no longer has any, I imagine. He used to pride himself on his self control. Whatever Voldemort didn't take, Azkaban devoured.

I slide against Harry, ever so slightly, just to tease, and stop.

Suddenly I wish Lucius were dead. That way I could enjoy my good memories of him.

"No, I really don't wish that," for the bad memories serve me just as well.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean it. Don't stop."

I really could make any quirk of the universe all his fault. He'd help.

"Hush, you'll be glad that I did," I tell him and begin another pilgrimage, all the way down to his saintly cock. When I get there I kiss it chastely, or as chastely as one can kiss a cock, and cast semponecto durus. I think briefly about casting the same on myself. I don't want to risk losing my focus, with Harry tied to our bed. Besides, there are always things to think about to keep from coming. Dementors and muggles work wonders.

"What did you just do?" he asks.

I tell him.

"Noooo!" he says, because he thinks he wants to come immediately.

I order our bed to close, and set about proving how wrong he is.

to be continued


	15. Dragon Slaying

Welcome my fellow wizards and witches, and other lovely creatures. Lemonade and and pumpkin cookies? Severus has decided to join us once again. He wants you all to know that he has no interest in the proceedings, or in socializing, and is simply waiting until Draco needs to speak with him. He prefers we all think of him, as not here.

Malfoys Queen- Thanks! Sorry for the extended wait. Glad you liked the POV. Here's more of Draco's naughtiness, just for you.  
Crowley Black- Thank you! Yes I was feeling a bit evil, to channel Draco and all. I blame him, because I know he would not hesitate to blame me. Oh lovely! Charming as ever, Draco- he just called me a dopey cow.Anyway, do allow us both to try to make it up to you!  
LeMoN-LiCkEr-69- Thank you so much! You are most kind to continue putting up with me!  
moonstar-dust- Sorry! Will torture Harry and not my readers for a while. Lol- I LOVE PUNS! Thanks!  
draco-is-a-hottie- Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it. I'm fond of Draco too, and have no idea why. Then again, Nellie was the only good thing I remember from watching Little House on the Prairie. (Too bad Draco is so clueless when it comes to muggle references.)  
TAFFY'S BUMMBULBEE - Thanks and welcome! So happy you are enjoying it so far!

For all my reviewers, except Severus, who isn't here, but was kind enough to suggest that the best cure for my writing would be the drinking of poison, I give you:

Unity

Part Fifteen

Dragon Slaying

Harry learned the meaning of excruciating ecstasy, enduring the hot wet velvet tortures of Draco's merciless mouth. Completely unable to come, he was more than thoroughly tongued, sucked, swallowed, and treated to a hummed rendition of the Slytherin house song. He would never hear that song again without blushing. Despite all that, the torment did not stop. As time wore on, Draco became more wickedly creative.

Harry heard himself screaming. Occasionally coherent thoughts coalesced out of the boiling hell of his senses, simple ideas like, fuck, god, and please. He wasn't sure whether or not any of these thoughts ever solidified into words, or whether they rose like cauldron smoke expanding into an unknowing universe.

When Draco climbed up to check on him, Harry was hyperventilating, sweaty, shaking, achy from twitching. Draco rolled over next to him.

"Up there, Harry," he said pointing at Harry's reflection, "just look at how beautiful you are."

Harry could not make sense of the words, never mind focus on the enchanted ceiling, or something specific reflected in it.

Harry made a sound that wasn't much more than a whimper.

Draco seemed to take it as a form of agreement, and rolled on top of him, straddling him, stroking him, kissing him. Harry's mouth was dry and hot. His tongue felt like unicorn hide leather, now illegal but still popular among some wealthier families. A definite turn on, as far as Draco was concerned. He conjured a glass of water, anyway, and transferred the water sip by sip, in kisses to Harry's mouth. When Harry had swallowed most of it, Draco banished the glass.

"I want you inside me, Harry," Draco whispered in his ear.

"Oh please! I just need to come," Harry managed to croak out. His throat was no longer dry, but still hoarse from all his impassioned screaming.

"I will let you come, all in good time. Accio almond oil!"

The bed opened enough to allow a small bottle in and closed again.

"Won't this hurt?"

"A little at first. Then the body adjusts. If it didn't feel great, after that, no one would do it. Well, I certainly wouldn't."

Draco slathered oil on Harry's cock and poured more oil to prepare himself. Harry thought watching Draco finger fuck himself had to be the most erotic thing he would ever see, until he watched Draco positioning himself over his cock. Draco's smile was beatific as he pushed down, taking Harry into him, past his tight slick sphincter. He started to rock and gyrate slowly, applying more of his weight, until he enveloped Harry completely.

Harry never imagined anything comparable to the heat, pressure and intimacy of being inside Draco's body. Draco leaned in and kissed him passionately. Harry did not want him to move. He wanted to stay just like this, buried in Draco, kissing him, forever. For the first time, he really appreciated Draco's semponecto durus spell. He was absolutely sure he could never have made it this far without it. Draco took his mouth away and whispered in Harry's ear,

"What you feel, is what I will feel, when I'm inside of you. Then you'll feel what I feel now. Watch me, Harry. Watch how good your cock makes me feel."

Harry realized there wasn't much else he could do, except feel and watch Draco's luridly exotic dance. Draco fucked himself, gracefully and slowly, then deliberate and grinding, now hard and fast. He alternated rhythms and angles so that his every movement, each plunge and pull, used Harry's cock most effectively to pleasure his prostate.

When Draco could feel that he was getting close, he cast the spell to lift semponecto durus, then set his wand down and fell forward onto his hands in a punishing pace. "Oh," Draco said, as if he were in the middle of a lengthy conversation, then without so much as touching his own cock, he spilled his excess of pleasure onto Harry's stomach. Draco's constrictions kneading him threw Harry over the edge to an orgasm that fell off the map of his previous experiences. It started somewhere in his gut and burst though every nerve and sinew in his enraptured body, causing him to spasm and jerk like a cruciatus victim. Colors danced behind his eyelids. A low roar in his head grew gradually louder, until it was deafening.

The next thing Harry knew, his arm and legs were free. Harry lifted a hand, and let it drop with a thud onto the bed. He opened his eyes, smiling dreamily. Narcissa Malfoy and a nude Draco were standing over him. Harry paled, and pulled the sheet currently covering him below the waist, up over his chin.

"How do you feel, Harry?" Narcissa asked, looking far too amused, for Harry's comfort.

Harry felt filthy and caught in the act. He couldn't imagine why Narcissa wanted to know. Did she always inquire as to the state of her guests sexual satisfaction? Was it a hobby of some kind?

"Fine. Thank you for asking."

"I'll just leave Draco to look after you, then. Do send another house elf if you need me."

When Narcissa closed the door behind her, Harry was thoroughly confused and said,

"Why was your mother here?"

"You don't remember?"

"Well, I remember you binding me and fucking me into oblivion."

"Look around Harry," to illustrate the point, Draco held up a metal scale. "You broke my fucking bed!"

"What? How?"

"I don't know. It did worry me, which is why I summoned an elf to find my mother."

"Sorry."

Draco dropped the scale onto the carpet and climbed back into bed next to Harry.

"Doesn't matter," Draco said softly, wrapping his arms around Harry, "The bed will heal. Supposedly centuries ago some wizard named George cut the head off this bed. It wasn't as clever at being protective back then, more like an ordinary dragon, you understand. The head grew back."

"Are you talking about St. George and the Dragon?"

"Some saint, he wasn't the sharpest athame at the altar."

"What happened?"

"What do you think? My ancestor climbed out of bed and decapitated him. It was just a stupid joke that started the whole thing. George would have made a fine Gryffindor. He overheard some other wizards kidding about how many virgins got sacrificed to Malfoy's dragon, and decided-

"No, look. I don't care. I mean how did I do this? Was there a flash? Merlin, Draco! Were you injured?"

"I'm fine. You came; the bed exploded; you passed out, or fell into a coma, or slept, or something. It's hard to tell the difference with you. That's about all I can tell you."

"I don't know what I did. I remember coming. It was phenomenal. I'm really sorry about your bed. Do you think reparo would help?"

"I think we should just leave it. I guess I could transform something else in here into a bed. I do think we should have more sex, immediately, just to determine if it was an isolated incident or whether you will have a similar reaction."

Harry dragged a pillow over his face. "More sex! Right now? You are trying to kill me!"

Draco pulled the pillow away, and hit him with it.

"Don't be such a great weepy infant! You should be worshipping at my feet right now for giving The Boy Who Lived, The Orgasm That Broke The Bed! Don't think I'm not jealous. You owe me for this. At very least, I am now entitled to all the pleasures that your virgin arse can provide me. I do expect payment on demand, by the way."

"Draco, your mother, she didn't see me naked. Did she?"

"You really have to get over this idea that nudity is a cause for shame. You have a beautiful body- even Narcissa thinks so."

"What!"

"Calm down! She was only checking you out, for injuries and such."

Harry pulled another pillow over his face, "Oh Gods! You didn't tell her how it happened?"

"No, I told her we were having a game of naked exploding snap. Of course, I told her. It was key to the event, Harry."

"Oh no! What did she say?"

"You probably don't want to hear her exact reaction. Basically, she doesn't understand how it could have happened either. Perhaps we should ask Severus."

"Snape? No! What is it with you? What happened to Draco 'I don't name names, don't talk about sexual encounters' Malfoy?"

"Bit different, isn't it? None of my other sexual encounters blew apart indestructible objects. Anyway, Severus Snape wouldn't -want- to know about our sex life- so he's the perfect choice for someone to tell about it."

"Sex and Snape shouldn't even be in the same sentence!"

Suddenly, a scale flew off of the floor, and reattached to the bed.

"There, you see. The bed should be good as new in a day or two. We could even sleep in it while it is repairing. I'm going to talk to Severus about training tonight. I'll ask him about this then. Of course if you are going to make a habit of orgasmic destruction, maybe I should turn something of yours into a sex bed. What would you suggest? Shall I just pick something?"

to be continued


End file.
